


Take Another Bite

by MyloveofChocolate



Series: The Life of Having a Vampire For a Lover [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Lust, Breastfeeding, Detailed labor, Family, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Sadness, Sequel, Sex, Sign Language, Vampires, but it gets better, deafness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: This is a sequel to my Ereri fanfiction, Take a Bite. DO NOT READ BEFORE READING THE FIRST ONE. SPOILERS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers. This is take another bite. I'm so excited to get this out and in the world, I hope you guys love this as much as take a bite.

The wedding was perfect. They sealed their marriage with a kiss, signed the certificate, legally marrying them to each other, they took pictures, mingled with the guest, had diner, which was burgers and fries, the cut the cake, feed each other. It was perfect. The happiest day of Levi and Eren’s whole lives. But the wedding is only part of it, the wedding night is where the real fun happens. 

It was nearly midnight by the time everyone but the newlyweds had left, but they were finally alone, together, and now bonded in the law.

Eren closed the bedroom door, pulling Levi into his arms, running his hands over Levis bare back that was not covered by the dress. Levi reached up, running his fingers through his husbands gelled back hair. “I love you, Eren”

“I love you too, Levi Jaeger” The Raven laughed.

“I like that”

“Me too” Eren breathed deeply, running his hands down to grab at Levis ass. “You’re sexy and wearing to many clothes”

Levi rolled his eyes, smile betraying how he really felt. “Help me get undressed then” He turned around, showing his back to Eren. “There’s a button at the top and then a zipper towards my butt” Eren unclasped and unzipped Levi from his dress, pulling it down his legs, revealing white lace panties and a garter,  and letting the other step out of it. “Those heels make your ass look ten times more perky”

“That’s what heels do” Levi took the dress from Eren and put it in the closet, inside a plastic bag. He walked back over to Eren.

“You aren’t going to take the heels off?” 

Levi shrugged “You said they make my butt look good”

“Your butt always looks good” To prove his point, he gave them a squeeze. 

The smaller moan and bit his lip, giving a seductive look to Eren. “Now you are wearing to much clothing” 

Eren chuckled, taking his jacket off, tossing it onto the ottoman at the end of the bed. The brunet worked on his vest buttons while his wife took care of the tie. Eren shucked off his vest, putting it with the jacket and Levi used the untied tie to pull him into a kiss, mouth hungry and teeth nipping at lips. 

“You’re excited” Eren panted, pulling away, even though he didn’t want to.

“Yes I am” Levi slide the tie off Erens neck, undoing his belt and pants, his husband taking off his shirt. “I need you” Levi groaned, pulling Eren closer.

“Fuck” Eren pushed his significant other down on the bed and climbed onto of him, kicking his pants off as he did, crawling in between Levi’s spread thighs. He sat on his knees and pulled his shirt off, a pair of pale hands running down his abs. 

Levi bit his lip, moaning as he looked at Eren with hooded eyes “Please”

Eren gulped, grabbing the lube so quickly, he dropped it on the floor. “Of fucking course” The vampire grabbed the lube from the floor and popped it open. Levi just chuckled, pulling his panties down, kicking off his shoes as well. Eren covered his fingers and then pushed one into Levi, bathing in the moans he was rewarded with when he moved and added fingers. 

“Eren” Levi’s back bowed, hands gripping at the pillow “P-please”

Now how the hell was he going to say no to that? He wasn’t, that’s how. Eren said nothing as he put a condom on and lubed himself up, pushing into Levi, taking up the space his fingers were at, moment ago. 

Levi gasped, pulling Eren closer to him “Eren, oh God”

“You’re beautiful” Eren sighed, smothering Levi is kisses “So Goddamn beautiful”

Levi blushed and smiled at the compliments “Y-you’re pretty hot yourself”

Eren grinned, covering Levi’s red and swollen lips with his own kisses bruised peckers. “You mean the world to me Levi”

“And you mean the world to me” Levi cupped his lovers face in his hands, pulling him back to this kiss. 

Eren slowly moved his hips, picking up speed after a few seconds, getting to the point that Levi was bowing off the bed, eyes pinched shut, throat going raw from his moans, Erens name being his favorite word that night.

Eren groaned, keeping his eyes on Levis face as he thrusted, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “Levi, I can’t hold it anymore”

Levi opened his eyes, looking up at Eren. “Me neither”

The brunet leaned down, licking up Levis neck, sinking his fangs into the flesh as he came, pulling Levi into his arms, moaning against his neck.

Levi gasped, head falling back “Eren!” His thighs shacked, following soon after his husband. Eren laid on top of Levi, face buried in the pillow, limp. Levi ran his hands over Eren’s sweaty back, panting and staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Eren pulled out, flopping next to Levi on the bed. “Shit” He breathed, panting heavily.

“Yep” Levi chuckled, sitting up to get a towel from the bathroom, cleaning himself off and then giving Eren the towel, letting the other clean up. After cum was off and condom in the trash, the newlyweds cuddled up to each other.

“We need to sleep. Our flight leaves at 6 A.M.”

“I don’t want to get up that early” Levi groaned, eyes already shut.

“Me either, but we can sleep on the way there, it’s a long flight”

“How long?”

“10 hours”

Levi whimpered “Why did I agree to go to Germany for our honeymoon?”

“Because it’s free, and you want to see where I come from”

Levi pursed his lips. “Alright, you got me”

“We’ll have fun. Trust me”

“We better”

 

\--------

 

“Can I sleep now?” Levi asked, having just buckled his seatbelt on the plane. 

“Wait until we take off”

Levi whined, head resting against Erens shoulder. “I’m so sleepy”

“You’ll have ten hours to sleep, just wait a few more minutes. The attendant said we would be taking off in five minutes” 

Levi sighed, forcing his eyes open and looking around the plane. He’d never been in first class before, but he made plenty of money being an engineer and Eren being the CEO of one of the best construction businesses in the US, after only six years of being in existence, money definitely was not an issue.

After a few minutes and safety protocol, the plane was off on it’s long ass journey to Europe. Levi waited until the Captain gave permission to allow electronics on, and he put in his headphones, letting the music lull him to sleep.

 

\-------

 

Levi only slept for a few hours, same with Eren, but they weren’t even halfway to Germany. How they survived was beyond Levi. 

But they did, the plane landed and the couple got off the plane, getting their bags and heading to the front of the airport. 

Everything was in German, which wasn’t surprising, Levi was just excited Eren was fluent in the language. “What time is it?” Levi asked, looking at his husband.

“Umm.” He looked around, stopping one of the people walking by asking in German what time it was. He nodded, smiling at the person when they answered. “Midnight”

“But I’m not tired”

“German is nine hours ahead, it’s only 3 P.M. back home”

“Holy hell” 

“There we are” Levi furrowed his brows at Eren, following him to a car waiting outside, a person standing with a sign reading Eren’s name. 

Eren walks up and starts talking to the man. “Levi, this is Lukas, he’s our chauffeur, and a worker at Jaeger Manor”

Levi smiled at the man, holding his hand out. The man bowed his head “I not...aloud...to make contact with the Masters” He said in broken english, accent very heavy.

Levi gave Eren a confused look, putting his hand down by his side. “Masters?”

“They work for us” Lukas stayed quiet, taking the bags and putting them in the trunk.

“Servants?”

“Yes” Levi didn’t like the idea of someone doing everything for him, it made him feel odd. He wasn’t royal blood or anything like that, so why should he be any different then Lukas here. “Levi. They do this on their own free will, it’s a job, no different then what we do”

“Ok” Levi smiled at Lukas when he opened the door, and he climbed in, Eren right behind him. “So what’s the deal with the Estate? And the servants?”

“I’m a direct line to Dracula, in the vampire society, that makes me royalty, though my dad never liked that, that’s why he and my mom moved. 

“Many years ago, my dad being the only child in the Jaeger family, he was arranged to marry the youngest daughter of a fellow pure blood family, the Duvales. He didn’t want to but then he met her, saw how beautiful and down to earth she is, not at all a selfish princess he thought she would be, her name was Carla”

“Your mom?”

Eren grinned “Yep.” He looked out the window, watching the traffic. “They fell in love and got married. Many years later, they found out that they were pregnant with me. I was born in Germany, and lived there for a few years, then we moved to America, and stayed. Mikasa’s parents were killed and my dad took her in.”

“I was wondering how she became apart of your family”

“I managed to save her from the hunters that killed her parents.”

“You did?”

“It was the first time I killed anyone, or anything”

“You needed too”

“I know, I thought they were monsters, so it didn’t phase me” 

“Hard ass” Eren chuckled.

“We’re here” The vampire grinned, pointing out the window to the huge manor up ahead. 

“Wow” That was the only word to explain the building, it was huge and beautiful. It had a fountain, flower patches all over the front of the brown brick building. It was dark, but Levi could see all the windows and it did look very pretty. 

The car pulled up and Lukas took the luggage and took them inside, where they met a girl, she smiled at them. 

“Hello, I’m Mariana, I’m here to escort you to your room” She spoke in a hispanic accent. She lead them up a set of stairs, and to a bedroom. “Here you are, let me know if you need anything”

“Thank you” Eren smiled at her, nodding as she left. The room was huge, the king size bed covered in a dark red and black comforter, dark woods on every piece of furniture. “The honeymoon suite”

“Really” Levi walked over to the bed, where Lukas must have put his suitcase. 

“No, at least, I don’t think so.”

“What are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s past midnight here, and we are both wide awake”

“Well” Eren grabbed his bag and put it on the floor. “We are on our honeymoon after”

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes”

“And most people have sex on their honeymoon”

The raven rolled his eyes but a smiled pulled at his lips. “Most people do do that”

“And we need a pastime”

“Eren, shut up and take me”

 

\-----------

 

The jet lag was horrible, but it was manageable. Levi was sitting on the window sill, looking out of one of the many windows in their room for the week. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, looking exhausted. A blanket was wrapped around him, loving the steam coming from his mug and onto his face.

Eren walked out of the bathroom, dressed and fresh out of the shower. He smiled at Levi and walked over to him, taking a seat next to his wife. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to wake up”

“It is about 7 back home”

“I’m so tired”

“I’m not surprised, we had sex so much last night.” 

Levi just blinked out the window, choosing to change the subject to something a little less embarrassing. “Why is there a field of sunflowers out there?”

Eren followed Levis gaze “They were my moms favorite flower. My dad had these all planted for a wedding gift to her. She spent all her time there.” A sad smile formed on his lips. “We would always play checkers, I was always red.” Eren sighed, placing his head against the window. “She’s buried there. It was her favorite place when she was alive, dad wanted her to be here even in death.”

“That’s sweet” 

Eren smiled, looking at his wife “Yeah” He leaned over and kissed him. “Hurry and get ready, we have things to see and places to go” and he was gone, saying he would bring Levi something to eat. 

Levi rubbed his eyes and sunk the rest of his coffee, forgetting it was still hot and burned his tongue. The ex-hunter went to the bathroom and quickly hopped in the shower, taking ten minutes before he was finished and dressed.  

He walked back into the room and Eren wasn’t there but he had left a tray of toast with strawberry jam, and a bowl of bananas and oranges. He grinned and started eating. 

Five minutes went by and Levi had finished his breakfast and Eren was back “Ready?”

“Sure” Levi got up and followed Eren out.

The newlywed's got in the car and Lukas took them downtown; When they got there, he said to call him when they were done and he drove off. 

Downtown was very cute, shops and cafes lined the streets, people walking by, chatting in German. The two shopped for souvenirs, and clothes. In one store, there was a section dedicated to babies. Levi smiled at the pair of tiny shoes and little tu-tu's. “I want a girl”

“What?” Eren looked over, a hat in his hands, not even realizing Levi was looking at baby stuff.

Levi held up a cute skirt and leggings “I want a girl”

“Like….a child?”

The Raven looked up, smiling “Yes, Eren”

Eren blinked. “A girl would be great” He went and kissed Levis cheek. “Are you telling me you want to start trying for a baby?”

Levi sighed, putting the clothes back. “I want your baby, I want a family, but….” He sighed again. “I feel like we should wait, like, maybe we’re rushing into this, and I don’t want to bring a life into this world because I have baby fever, it’s not a toy”

Eren nodded “I understand” He looked over at the boys section of the store. “How long do you think we should wait?”

Levi thought for a moment “At least a year. Enjoy being married and it just being us”

“I like that idea” Eren leaned down and kissed him.

After the many stores, Levi begging Eren to go to the chocolate shop, and he nearly melted when he tasted the sweet treat. “This is so much better then American chocolates”

“Yes, they are” Eren ended up buying a boat load of chocolates for them to eat. 

\------

They spent all day downtown, eating and shopping, being tourists. Some people would make snarky comments about stupid tourists and how Americans were too lazy to learn German whenever they would hear Levi and Eren talk, and naturally, Eren would tell them off, in German. Luckily that only happened once, an elderly couple, both going red once Eren spoke. 

Another thing very similar happened, a group of guys had heard Levi speaking in English and started talking about how sexy he was and were making bets on who could lay the hot American first. Eren replied with “Sorry, I’d win that bet” And pulled Levi away.

And he was right.

They got back home about 9ish, heading straight to the bedroom and making quite a bit of noise, thankfully, the manor was huge and no one heard the naughty  things Levi was saying.

 

\-----------

 

Eren came out of the bathroom, having just brushed his teeth and found that Levi was not there, just a note where he had been sitting moment ago. Eren picked up the paper and read “Come find me” with a sunflower drawn below it.

Eren smiled, making his way to the sunflower patch and following his mate’s scent. He found him, sitting cross legged on a blanket, and a checker board in front of him, red facing Eren.

Eren laughed, sitting opposite to Levi. “What’s this?”

Levi shrugged. “You looked happy when talking about this memory, I was hoping I get to bring that happiness back”

“I love you”

The game was lighthearted and fun, up until the end, when they became neck and neck, but in the end, Levi won, but just barely. 

“You loss” 

“My mom always let me win”

“I’m not your mom, you want to win, earn it” 

Eren grinned. “Would you like to met her?”

“What?”

“My mom. We can go see her grave”

Levi blinked, not really expecting that, but he smiled. “I would love too”

They walked closer to the middle of the field, where a headstone laid. It was stone, but was carved to look like wood. Carla’s name was written on it. “Hey mom” Eren sniffed “Sorry I haven’t visited in awhile. It’s kind of hard when I live in a different country.” He chuckled. “But, I want you to meet someone.” He grabbed Levis hand and pulled him closer. “This is Levi, my wife. You would have loved him mom. He’s fantastic” Levi smiled.

\----------

The rest of the week flew by and in no time at all, there were back home, tired from the plane ride and the jet lag “Right when I finally got used to the time difference” Levi groaned, flopping down on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

Eren chuckled, climbing next to his partner and pulling him into his arms.


	2. Trying for a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren decide to expand their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I explain how it's possible for them to have babies, and I'm just letting you know that it might be a tad bit confusing, I think I rushed it a bit. So if you have any question, feel free to ask.

Levi and Eren Jaeger have been married for three years now. Eren owning a million dollar company, Levi figured he would quiet his job and become a housewife. After all, money was not an issue and Levi was so stressed, working almost everyday, and then coming home, cooking dinner, and cleaning.  Eren didn’t mind the idea, he was totally fine with being the sole provider from a financial standpoint. 

It was a Friday evening, Eren had been home for about an hour now, he took a shower while Levi finished making dinner. It was nice having Levi there all the time. He wasn’t as pissy now that he wasn’t so stressed, and he was there when Eren went to work and when he came home. It was great seeing the person you love more then anything in the world when you wake up and when you go to sleep.

The pair exchanged in conversation, talking about how Erwin was planning on proposing to Armin soon, and that Bert and Reiner were expecting their second child. Eren showed Levi pictures of the ultrasound Bert had sent him, as well as pictures of their almost two year old daughter, Emerald. 

Levi smiled softly at the picture of the toddler and two month old embryo. He sighed, knowing exactly what the feeling in his gut was, he had been feeling it a lot lately, he just didn’t know how to bring it up. Levi gulped, not wanting to keep his baby fever hidden anymore. “Eren”

“Yeah?” Eren looked up, mouth full of chicken and rice.

Levi swallowed again, ringing his hands together, “I...I”

“SunShine, what is it?” Eren’s face twisted in concern, reaching out and grabbing Levi’s hands in his own. “I’m here”

Levi smiled down at the hands holding his and looked up “I..I want a baby”

Eren’s gold and blue eyes widened, but he said nothing, mouth gaped as he processes what his wife just said. “A..baby?” Levi only nodded. “Like, a human baby?”

“No. A vampire baby” 

Eren looked down at Levis stomach, a huge smile pulling at his lips. “Really?” His eyes filled with tears.

Levi giggled. “Yes really”

Eren laughed slightly, nearly pushing Levi over with how quickly he kissed him.

 

\----------

 

A few weeks later, Levi and Eren were driving up to Sina medical, nearly three hours from Shiganshina. Apparently, the vampire’s had a special hospital, naturally, but it was in the basement of Sina General. They were going to give Levi the ability to carry children, because he’s a guy, he has a penis, not a vagina, or a uterus, neither him, nor Eren know how there were going to fix that issue but it was possible.

After the long ass drive, Eren and Levi went into Sina and walked up to the receptionist. Eren smiled at her, showing his fangs. “We have an appointment with Cassandra Jaeger” Levi blinked, confused.  

“Just one moment” The receptionist typed on the computer, then took a card and swiped it on what looked like a credit card reader. The light on the device turned green and it dinged. “Here you are. Do you know how to use it?” Eren nodded and took the card from her.

“Yes”

“Then I’ll see you when you return it” Eren nodded, leading Levi to the elevator. Eren slid the card into a slot, that too anyone that didn’t know about it’s existence, would not even see it.

A panel dropped below the regular buttons, showing five more buttons. Eren pushed one and the elevator started moving. “That’s elaborate”

Eren shrugged “Yeah”

The doors opened and they stepped out into a normal looking hospital. Levi was half expecting black and red everywhere, but he realized that was stereotypical. 

The pair walked up to another receptionist. “Cassandra Jaeger” Eren said

“She’s just in her office. It’s down the hall” He said, pointing the two in the right directions. 

They made it to the office, the door wide open, a women sitting behind a desk, typing on a computer. Eren knocked lightly on the door frame and the lady looked up. Her hair was dark brown, pulled into a high ponytail, and her eyes were dark green, skin tan, and she had the same nose as Erens. 

“Eren” She smiled, standing up. “Please, come in” She walked around the desk, holding her hand out to Levi “You must be Levi, I’m Cassandra”

“Jaeger?” 

“Yes” She nodded. “I’m Eren’s great X20 grandma”

“Oh”

She smiled “I’m Dracula's second oldest daughter, the first Jaeger” 

“It’s nice to meet you” She grinned, gesturing to the chairs behind the two. The sat and she leaned back on her desk.

“So you want to start a family”

“Yes” The couple said in unison.

“That’s great” She smiled, looking at Levi “Childbirth is not easy”

“I know”

“I just want to make sure you are ready, I have some things I need to tell you before we start” Levi nodded. “As I’m assuming you know, two purebloods can procreate, even if they are both male or female. It’s a part of keeping the pureblood alive, but vampires were falling in love with humans, and some were the same gender. I felt bad, so I convinced my father to let me work on letting humans and vampires have children, with the same gender. It took me thousands of years to perfect, but I finally did it about 100 years ago.”

“Well, that’s great” Levi nodded, butterflies in his stomach.

“Levi. Pregnancy and birth are not easy things. You being a male, your body won’t respond exactly like a female. The contractions will be so much worse than those the average women experiences.”

“....Ok"

“Now, how we give you the ability to carry children is due to a chemical reaction from a pill that you will take twice a day for a month, and from the injection we will give you once a week” Levi nodded. “The chemical reaction will form a uterus, ovaries, everything you need.” 

“I...I don’t want to be a girl though, I like my parts”

She chuckled “You will still be a male on the outside, and if you so desire, can impregnate a female”

“I don’t want to impregnate anybody”

“Then you don’t have to”

“Where will the baby come out of?”

“Where do you think?”

“My ass?”

She pursed her lips “I’d use the word anus, but yes, through there.”

“Sounds painful”

“Birth is painful, but this procedure will leave your anus like a vagina, it will become wet when you are turned on, save money on lube that way”

“Oh” Levi blushed, looking down at his feet

“The injections will go through your stomach. Below the bellybutton, where the uterus will be”

“Ok. That’s not too bad”

“One last thing” She turned to Eren “No sex and no blood for the month that we are doing this”

Eren looked stunned “I’m fine with no sex but I can’t not drink his blood”

“You’ll be fine. You’ve done it before, and we will take a pint of his blood now”

“I take a pint every two days”

“You can do it. I’ve done it and so as everyone on my staff, just to show that it is possible” Eren nodded.

“Is that all?” Levi asked.

Cassandra nodded “Yes”

“Then I’m ready”

She smiled “If you’ll follow me” They followed her to a exam room, where a nurse took his vitals, asking if he had any history of health issues. The answer was no. After that they took his blood, just over a pint, giving the full pint to Eren and taking a small tube of his and Erens blood.

“What’s that for” Eren asked, watching her mix the two vials of blood and a few other chemicals he did know the names of.

“This is the injection”

“But, won’t I turn into a vampire if his blood goes inside my veins?” Levi asked, looking at Eren, then back at Cassandra.

“You need to consume his blood, not have it in your bloodstream” She stated, filling a syringe with the blood mixture, the needle was long and thick. “This is going to hurt” She said. “Lean back and lift your shirt”

Levi breathed deeply, laying back on the chair and lifting his shirt. He watched as the needle went into his stomach, just below his bellybutton. He gritted his teeth, hands gripping his shirt. A few seconds later, the needle was gone and she put a band-aid over the hole.

“And that’s it” She said, letting Levi set up. She turned at took a pill bottle from the nurse, handing it over to Levi. “Take this twice a day, with food, until empty, it should last a month. You will come in, a week from now for another injection.”

“Ok” Levi took the bottle, looking at the huge pills inside. 

“On your way out, you can make an appointment for a week from today, and then you are all set” 

“Thank you” Levi smiled at her, standing up and walking out of the building with his husband, making an appointment on the way out.

\------

The past month has been horrible. Levi was tired and nauseous constantly, and Eren was getting cranky with not getting blood from the source, the last of his pint running out with a week earlier than when he was aloud to drink from Levi. It was taking a toll on him.

But, the month was up, Levi had his last session with Cassandra a few days ago and had his last pill earlier that morning. He called Cassandra and she said he was ready to start making babies, and that’s what he was planning on doing once Eren got home.   

Eren returned home from work around 5:30, a the normal time and Levi came running down stairs, and right into his arms. “Oh, hi” Eren laughed, holding Levi into his arms. “How was your day”

“Make love to me” 

Eren looked stunned, staring at Levi, confused. “What?”

“I want a baby and I need you” Levi pulled Eren’s tie off, pulling him into a kiss. “Cassandra said it’s safe, we can make our babies now Eren”

Eren grinned, picking Levi up and carrying him upstairs, fangs sinking into his neck. It was so good, his crimson splashing onto his tongue, sweet and warm. So different than the blood bag, cold and lifeless. And the moans he got was so much better than the bag. 

Eren dropped Levi on the bed, quickly stripping his own clothes, while Levi got undressed himself. Eren kissed Levi, pushing his tongue into his lovers mouth. Levi moaned, spreading his legs and letting Eren settle between his thighs. Eren moved his fingers down to Levis entrance, but something was already there. “What?” He pulled back, looking at the butt plug inside of Levi. “Oh”

“I don’t want to wait” Levi sighed, moaning when Eren pulled the plug out and tossing it away. Eren gulped, sliding inside of him, moaning and laying his head on Levis shoulder.

“Eren, hurry” 

“Jesus, impatient shit” Eren chuckled, moving his hips, causing Levi to scratch down his back, head tilted back, moaning, eyes almost watering at how good it felt. He missed having Eren inside him, drinking from him, just missed him. 

Eren looked down at Levi’s sexy face. “Do you want this?”  

Levi opened his eyes, looking at him confused “What do you mean?”

“A baby? Because if you do, our life won’t ever be the same, it won’t be just us anymore, I want to make sure you’re ready for that, and the pain that’ll come from it” 

Levi smiled, pulling Eren closer “I want your babies Eren. I want you to impregnate me. Give me our babies” He whispered, licking Erens neck.

Eren groaned, losing his load almost immediately after. Levi bit his lip, actually loving the feeling of Eren cum inside him, which was weird, but he loved it, and he hoped, he would have prayed if he was a religious man, for him to get pregnant, for a baby to come out of this.

“Well, there’s no turning back now” Eren chuckled, kissing Levis cheek, pulling out of him. He got up and grabbed a towel, cleaning himself and giving it to Levi, so he could clean himself.

“I want a baby Eren”

“I do to sweetie” He laid next to Levi , pulling him into his arms. “Hopefully, we won’t have to wait much longer.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Are you ready for Ereri babies????


	3. I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter we have been waiting for.

It had been just over a month. Tuesday. Eren’s 6 o’clock alarm went off and both of them woke up.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Levi asked, still half asleep. 

“Eggs and bacon” Eren replied, forcing himself out of bed, heading to the bathroom to shower. Once the water was on, that’s when Levi got up, heading down to the kitchen to make himself and Eren some food.

Levi placed a few slices of bacon, and then scrambled some eggs, but once the bacon started cooking, nausea just come out of nowhere. He placed his hands over his mouth and nose. “What the hell”

“That smells amazing” Eren said, walking into the kitchen, dressed in his work clothes, hair still wet. “Levi?” Eren looked at his wife, turning green over the stove. “You ok”

Levi shook his head, running past Eren and into the bathroom, puking into the bowl. He hadn’t eaten in a few hours, making his throat burn. 

“Levi?” Eren was standing by the door, looking concerned. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t know. The smell of meat just” Levi bent back over the toilet, vomiting once again.

Eren kneeled down next to him, rubbing his back “Do you know what it could be from?” 

Levi thought for a second. ‘I’m pregnant?’ Levi hoped that was it, but he didn’t want to say anything to Eren now, not until he knew for sure. “No, maybe just the stomach flu”

Eren nodded. “Will you be alright if I go to work?”

“Yeah. Just, take care of that smell” Levi crunched up his nose, dry heaving over the toilet when a whiff of bacon filled his nostrils.

“Ok” Eren kissed the back of Levis head once he was done, standing up and leaving, shutting the bathroom door and doing something to get rid of the smell. “Babe?”

“Yeah” 

“I threw the bacon out, and opened the window, I’ll take the trash out when I leave.”

“Thank you”

“Do you need anything?” 

“Water?”

“Of course” He left and returned a few seconds later, handing Levi a cup. “Here”

“Thank you” Levi took it, taking a huge gulp.

“Will you be ok when I go?”

“Yeah. Go have a good day at work. I’ll see you when you get home”

Eren nodded, leaning down to kiss Levi, then remembered what just came out of those lips and changed his course to kiss his forehead. “I love you”

“Love you too” Levi smiled, looking miserable on the floor of the bathroom.

Eren smiled back, and then left, taking the bacon scented garbage bag with him.

Levi sat on the bathroom floor for a half hour, rubbing his stomach. He didn’t want to get up and risk puking everywhere, but he needed to go to the store. They were out of laundry detergent and he needed a pregnancy test.

Levi managed to get up and get dressed, driving to the store, picking up the two things he needed, as well as a lasagna and carrots. Two things he was craving terribly. He went to the check out and the lady looked at the pregnancy test, then at Levi.

“Planned?”

“What?”

“Were you and your-” She glanced at Levi’s hand, not seeing a wedding ring because Levi forgot to put it on. “-girlfriend trying for a baby, or is it an accident”

Levi glared, stunned that someone, a complete stranger at that matter would ask such a thing. “I’m married”

“Oh, I didn’t see a ring, I assumed. But you didn’t answer my question”

“I don’t have to tell you a damn thing”

She nodded “Accident”

“The baby was planned you fucking donkey licker” Levi seethed, quickly paying for the things and leaving, flipping the lady off as he went.

He climbed into his car, clenching the steering wheel, the anger started leaving and his eyes welled up in tears. “Why am I so mean?” He sobbed, putting his head in his hands. A few minutes of crying he looked up, completely fine. “Yeah. I’m pregnant. I don’t even need a stick to tell me that” He sighed, turning on the engine and driving home.

 

\--------

Levi had chugged water all day, filling his bladder up so he could take the test. He read the instructions, doing as he was told. When he was finished, he put the cap back on the test. He had to wait five minutes before he could see the result. So he decided to do the laundry. Laundry took about 20 minutes to sort colors from darks and whites, and when the washer was going, he walked back upstairs to the bathroom, where the pregnancy test waited. His hands were shaky, he wanted this but he was still nervous. He looked down at the stick and saw two pink lines. A positive.

Levi laughed, tears filling his eyes once again. “I’m pregnant?” He sighed, wiping his tears away “I’m pregnant” He grinned, holding the test to his chest, jumping up and down. 

\-------

Eren came home around 6. Levi heard the door open and he pushed his phone under his leg, waiting for Eren to walk into the living room. Eren walked around the corner, jacket off, shoes off, tie gone and shirt halfway unbuttoned, he was still in the middle of taking the rest of his shirt off. He looked exhausted. “Hey babe”

“Hey”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better” Eren nodded.

“I had so much to do to today.” He yawned, walking over to the couch.

“Eren, before you sit down, will you go get my phone?”

Eren blinked at him. “Where is it?”

“In our bathroom”

Eren gave Levi a really sad look. “All the way upstairs?”

“Please” Eren looked at Levi for a few more seconds, he then sighed at started walking towards the stairs “By your sink?”

“Yes” Levi bit his lip, smile pulling at his lips as he heard Erens footsteps going up the steps. It was quiet for a few minutes when Eren shouted.

“I don’t see it”

“It should be right by my sink” Levi shouted back.

“It’s not hear, all I see is this pregnancy test-” Eren cut himself off, silence growing before running footsteps came rushing down the stairs and into the living room. Eren slid to a stop, nearly falling over in his socks. He balanced himself, standing up straight and staring at Levi, positive test in his hand. 

“Are...Are you..” He couldn’t get the words out. Levi stood up, simply nodding. Eren smiled “Pregnant?” Levi nodded again. Tears made Erens eyes sparkle under the light and he rushed forward, picking Levi up in his arms and spinning him. Levi started crying as well, smiling as Eren put him down, but the brunet kneeled, hands on Levis hips and he just started at Levis tummy, eyes glossy as he looked back up at Levi, utter happiness etched in his every feature. Levi just smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes  

“We’re going to be parents Eren” Eren grin just got wider, pulling Levi closer so his face was pushed into his tummy.

“Hi baby” He whispered, kissing the non-existent baby bump. Levi stroked Erens hair, combing his fingers through the thick strands. Eren looked up at him, slowly standing up and kissing Levi like he never had before. “Is it bad that I desperately want to make love to you right now?”  

Levi chuckled, shaking his head “Not at all”

“Good” Eren breathed, kissing Levi harder and picking him up, placing him on the couch.

“Here?” Levi asked, enjoying the show of Eren taking of the rest of his clothes.

“I need you, now, and I’m way too tired to walk both of us up those stairs” Eren threw his clothes away, now working on Levi’s.

“You know, when the baby comes, we can’t have sex anywhere but our bedroom.” Levi arched his back, making it easier to take his shirt off. 

“We still have nine months then” Eren pushed his lips back onto Levi’s

 

\-----------

 

The next day, the two had gone to Sina, taking a blood test and an ultrasound. The gel was cold at first, but it warmed up quickly and Cassandra moved the x-ray thing around, she stopped, over on the left side of Levi’s tummy. “Listen” a soft heart beat could be heard. “That’s your baby”

Levi and Eren grinned, tears filling Levi’s eyes and Eren laughing. Cassandra smiled, before pointing at a small dot on the ultrasound. “And that’s also your baby. You’re about four weeks pregnant. You two didn’t waste anytime getting a baby in there” 

“No, we didn’t” Eren chuckled, placing his forehead on Levi’s “Hi mama”

Levi grinned “Hi papa” 

They had talked a bit more, finding out the baby’s due date was March 19. They talked about how to take care of himself and the baby, like what to eat and all that stuff. 

The couple were driving home, going to Hanji’s house to tell them the good news. Levi smiled softly at the ultrasound printout, running his fingers over the small black dot that was his child, his other hand on his tummy, making the same motions as he was doing to the photo. He was so happy. Happy wasn’t even the right word, that wasn’t strong enough.

Hanji was surprised that they had decided to randomly invite themselves to dinner, but there would be no complaining from her. They had talked over dinner, keeping the pregnancy a secret for the moment, Levi had the ultrasound on his lap, waiting for the right moment to show her. Hanji threw her head back, cackling at whatever Eren had said and Levi pushed the plate out of the way, placing the picture there. “Eren, you are too funny” She wiped tears from her eyes, looking down, expecting her dinner to be there but it was replaced by a picture that she took a second to register what the black and white photo was. She blinked before looking over at Levi, mouth dropped and tears in her eyes “Are you?”

Levi nodded, his hands over his stomach, a huge smile on his face. Hanji sat for a second before she screamed, leaping over and hugging Levi tightly, pulling Eren into her arms as well. “You’re going to be a grandma” Levi laughed. She pulled back, putting her hands on Levis tummy. 

“Grand baby?” She smiled wide, “When’s the due date?”

“March 19” Eren answered, smiled bigger than Hanji’s.

“Who else knows?” 

“Just you. We are going to Grisha’s after this, and we’ll see Erwin tomorrow”

“I’m first? I’m honored” She pulled Levi back into her arms. “Well, you better go tell the granddad the good news” She wiped her eyes, hugging Eren this time.

 

\---------

Grisha, Skylar, April, Annie and Mikasa, Mikasa and Annie’s two month old son, Daxton, were all there. Sitting in the living room, relaxing from just eating dinner when Levi and Eren showed up. 

“Oh, hi guys, I thought you weren’t going to make in” Grisha sat up straight. “You hungry?”

“No, we just ate” Levi ringed his hands together, looking over at his husband, who was standing behind him, hands on his shoulders, smiling. “But we came to give you some good news.” Everyone just stared at him. Levi licked his lips, for some reason, anxiety turned his tongue to lead. Maybe it was all the people there, he was only expecting Grisha, not everyone else.

“Levi?” Eren asked, rubbing his arms “Are you alright?”

Levi only nodded. He looked down at the ultrasound picture. He smiled before looking back at Eren “Do you want to tell them?”

Eren smiled. “Levi’s pregnant”

Mikasa was the first to react, standing up and hugging them both, and then Grisha, Skylar and April, and finally Annie, who handed Levi the little bundle that was her son, only saying “He has a dirty diaper. You’re going to need practice.” 

Levi laughed, bouncing slightly, looking down at the sleeping baby. After a few moments though, he started crying, face squinched up, arms failing. “Umm...what do I do?” Levi held the baby away from him, looking at Annie and Mikasa.

“Change his diaper” Mikasa said, handing the diaper bag to him. “Go on”

Eren immediately got to working on placing a blanket. Levi just looked at the crying baby, but also watching what Eren was doing. “What is that smell?” Levi started gagging, plugging his nose. 

“It’s him” Annie nodded at her son. 

“Eren, take him. I’m going to-” Levi gently passed the baby to Eren, before braking into a sprint into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. Eren sighed. Feeling bad that his wife was so sick, but he had a responsibility of diaper duty.

He changed and cleaned the baby, all the while, Levi was puking his guts out. Annie had left to comfort him, he could hear her telling him that the morning sickness only got better. He would be able to keep food down soon enough. 

Eren put Daxton’s clothes back on and walked into the bathroom with him, Levi was sitting on the floor, eyes closed with Annie sitting next to him, holding his hand. “How you feeling?” Eren asked, walking closer.

“Better” Levi smiled, opening his eyes, standing up and smiled at the baby. “You have some horrendous shits.”

Annie laughed. “It’s not that bad” She took her son from him. “You should get some rest, you look horrible”

“I feel horrible” Levi leaned into Erens chest. 

 

\---------

 

The next day they went and told Armin and Erwin. Erwin wasn’t nearly as hyper about it as Armin was, but he was still happy, he was just a little weirded out that he was going to be a grandpa before he had even been married, even though he was planning on changing that soon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a baby on the way!!!  
> I already have a name and I now the gender of this baby, but I want to see what you guys think. What the gender is and name suggestion. That would be great.   
> Love you all.


	4. It's a.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the gender of the baby. Some pregnancy moments and some hot pregnant smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the gender reveal?

Levi was about 4 months pregnant at this point in time. He was starting to get a baby bump, it was small and not noticeable if he wore big shirts, which was all the time. He was only gaining weight in his stomach area, and his cheeks were filling out a bit too, but he didn’t look all that huge.

The morning sickness was gone, no sign that it was ever there, and it was replaced by intense cravings. It got to the point that Eren would just text Levi when he got off of work to ask if he wanted him to get him something on the way home. Usually it was ice cream of some sorts, other times it was cheeseburgers and fries, one time he even wanted celery, which made Levi mad because he was pregnant and had an excuse to wanting to pig out, but no, he wanted celery sticks. 

The sex was great as well, something about the hormones making Levi go crazy in bed and his nerves becoming hyper aware, making each touch send electricity down his spine. As for Eren, seeing the small little bump that was his child made his instincts go wild with pride and lust building deep within. He couldn’t explain it, but Levi was damn sexy with a baby bump. 

Today, the two were driving up to Sina for a check-up and to find out the gender. They thought about keeping it a secret until the baby was already born, but they couldn’t wait, they also thought about a gender reveal party, but they wanted to be the first to know. Which was why Hanji and Grisha were going to be waiting in the waiting room. Erwin couldn’t make it, he and Armin going on a vacation.

The two made it to Sina and down to the vampire portion of the hospital. Grisha and Hanji were already there. Grisha was wearing a pink shirt, while Hanji was wearing yellow. 

“Hey” Levi smiled, he was glowing in a way only a pregnant person could. He looked beautiful, as usual.

“Hey” Grisha and Hanji grinned back. “What to you guys think it is?” Grisha asked.

“No idea” Eren shrugged. “I see you’re hoping for a girl” He gestured to his father’s shirt.

Grisha nodded. “I don’t mind, but I do already have a grandson, so a granddaughter would be a nice change”

Hanji nodded. “I don’t mind. That’s why I’m wearing a gender neutral shirt”

Levi couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, he had been smiling a lot the last few months. His hands were on his bump, rubbing his tummy. “It’s not like the gender will change how much I love it” Levi looked up at Eren, who was smiling fondly as him. “It will be nice to be able to say he or she, rather than ‘it’” 

“Well, you’ll get to find that out in just a few seconds.” Cassandra said, smiling at the small family. “Are you ready?”

“Yes” Eren spat out so quickly, it took a second to registered what he had said. 

“Well, let’s go then” Levi and Eren followed Cassandra while the parents stayed behind. 

The routine was the same as usual, Cassandra asked Levi questions about how he was feeling, and asked Eren about how Levi’s blood tasted. It was supposed to taste sweeter than normal, and it did, so that was a good thing. She checked Levi’s vitals, before she went and used the ultrasound. 

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand, kissing his digits, every few seconds.For some reason, he was filled with anxiety, and judging by how much Levi was shaking, so was he. Cassandra stopped the x-ray stick thing and smiled, looking at them both “You ready?” Levi nodded and so did Eren, sitting up straighter. “It’s a boy”

Tears immediately filled Levi’s eyes and Eren stood up, fist pumping the air. “Yes!” Eren shouted. He looked down at his crying wife and grabbed his face in his hands, pushing their foreheads together, a huge smile on his face. “It’s a boy Levi. We have a son” 

Levi was down right bawling at this point, smiled huge as he held onto Eren’s wrists. “I know” He laughed, pressing a kiss onto his husbands lips. 

 

After that Levi cleaned himself off and stood up, Eren immediately grabbing him, lifting him into the air and spinning. “It’s a boy, it’s a boy, it’s a boy”  

Levi laughed. “I know”

“God, I’m so happy”

“Me too” Levi smiled as he was put back on the ground. “You know who else will be happy?”

“Who?”

“Our parents.”

“Oh right” Eren shook his head, just now remembering that they had other people that they needed to tell the good news too. Levi took the ultrasound photo from the nurse and headed out to the waiting room, hand clasped in his lovers. 

Hanji and Grisha stood up, both smiling and having the obvious question in their eyes. “Well?” Grisha asked, looking ready to faint.

“I’m sorry to tell you this,” Levi paused for dramatic effect. “You have another grandson on the way”

Grisha looked surprised for a moment before a huge smile overtook his lips. “A boy?” Levi nodded. 

Grisha and Hanji both started crying, pulling Levi into their arms, hugging him at the same time. 

“Why does everyone always hug the pregnant one first? I’m just has responsible and excited for this” Eren pouted, looking a little hurt that he was always the second pick in the hug category.

“Because you aren’t going to be pushing a baby out of you” Hanji said, letting Levi go to hug Eren.

“Ok, true” Eren sighed, hugging Hanji back and then his father. 

“I’m so happy for you two” Grisha looked at the pregnant couple. 

“Thank you” Levi smiled, taking Erens hand in his own. 

 

They said their goodbyes, all leaving to go back home. Eren started up the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. “So, now that we know the gender, we can start figuring out names.”

“Yes” Levi nodded, fingers tracing over his bump lightly.

“Jack”

Levi looked at Eren, surprised he immediately had a name. “No”

“John”

“No”

“Adam”

“No”

“Camren”

“No”

“Josh, Peter, Alex”

“No, no, and no”

“Micheal”

“No”

“Jason”

“No”

“Chucky”

Levi looked at Eren, brows scrunched together “No”

“Freddie”

“No. We are not naming our child after a classic slasher flick killer”

“But I like Pennywise” Eren laughed, giving his wife a cheeky grin.

“God dammit Eren”

“Eric” Levi opened his mouth to say no, but stopped, rolling that name in his head for a moment. “Oh, we got a hesitation”

“No” 

Eren sighed “You liked it though”

“I do like it, but, it…” He paused, thinking of how to word it “It doesn’t...feel right”

“I don’t quite understand, but fine” Eren sighed, thinking of more names. “Miller”

“No”

“Well how ‘bout you suggest something then” Eren groaned, getting frustrated. 

Levi was silent for a moment before turning to Eren “Hall”

“Huh?”

“Hall” He repeated. 

Eren blinked at him, trying to show him he was interested, but not wanting to kill them. “Like, after your dad?” Levi only nodded. A smile started to appear on the vampire's lips. “I like that”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Eren looked over at his wife. “Yeah, I do”

Levi smiled wide, tears filling his eyes as he reached over and took his husband's hand and kissed it, before placing the calloused palm over his bump. “Hall”

 

\--------------

 

**1 Month Later**

 

Eren groaned as he came inside from the garage. He took his shoes off and hung up his keys. “Levi?” He called, walking into the kitchen/living room area, where Levi usually was, but he wasn’t there. 

Eren sighed, running his hands down his face, he had a very stressful day at work, a new intern had accidently deleted all the information on the next build project, and Eren had to contact every single person he could to restore the information. 

He plopped down on the couch, head leaning on the back of the couch, eyes closed, happy to finally be home. After a few minutes, soft footsteps started coming down the hall. 

“Eren?”

Eren opened his eyes and turned his head to the entrance. Levi was standing there, wearing a plain blue shirt and black leggings, fuzzy socks covering his cold toes, his hair was still damp, meaning he was just in the shower. He had gotten bigger, his face was more full, he had a double chin when he looked down, his bump had gotten quite a bit bigger too over the past month. His feet and ankles hurt a lot more and he walked with a slight waddle. 

_God was he beautiful._

His skin glowed and he was almost always happy, a small smile on his lips. Not always, sometimes the hormones would cause him to cry or scream at stuff he usually would pay no mind to.

Eren smiled, reaching his hand out to his wife. “Come here”

Levi said nothing, just waddled over to him, taking a hold of the hand reaching out to him. Eren pulled Levi closer, and as soon as he Levi was close enough, he put his head on the bump, closing his eyes, nuzzling his wife's pregnant belly. “I had such a long day”

“And touching my tummy makes the stress go away?” Levi teased, running his fingers through his husbands hair.

“Yes” Eren looked up at Levi, who was smiling sweetly at him “And you” Levi just smiled more. Eren pressed a kiss to the bump “Dad loves you Hall, and I get more excited about your arrival every single day” He closed his eyes, but they opened as soon as he felt something softly push against his cheek. He backed up, looking up at Levi, stunned, Levi’s expression almost identical to Eren’s. “Did he just-”

“He kicked” Levi laughed, placing his hand on his belly “That’s the first time”

Eren smile only grew. He looked back at his baby, lifting Levi shirt up so he could see the skin. Levi bit his lip, blushing. He had gained a few stretch marks on his belly and thighs, that he was, for some reason, insecure about, even though Eren found them to be extremely sexy. 

Eren ran his hands over the bump, smiling at the fact Levi’s belly button was now an outie and not an innie. He leaned forward and kissed the soft skin. “Hall, it’s daddy, will you move again for me?” He whispered. After a little more coaxing, Hall moved. It felt weird, having something moving around in his stomach, but Levi smiled none the less. 

“I think he likes you”

“He better. I am his father” Eren laughed, kissing Levis tummy.

Levi only nodded, watching his husband talk to their baby.

 

\----------

 

**3 Month Later.**

 

Eren had gotten off of work early, which he was happy for. He had rushed home to his 8 month pregnant wife as fast as he could, wanting to love him and cuddle him and talk to his unborn son. 

Levi wasn’t in the living room so he walked upstairs, into the bedroom, but the smile fell when he heard crying. A sudden strike of fear filled his heart that something had happened to Levi or the baby. He quietly moved to the bathroom, where the crying was coming from, and looked in.

Levi was standing in front of the mirror, shirt lifted over his belly, and his hands ran over the stretch marks he had gained over the past 8 months. He had gotten quite huge, and not just in his stomach, he ankles were swollen, he had fat rolls on his back, his face was round and chubby, and he was covered in stretch marks. 

“I’m so ugly” Levi whispered, looking at himself in the glass.

“Now that’s bullshit” Eren spoke, annoyance building in his chest at the fact Levi thought that.

Levi jumped, turning his tear stained face to his mate. “Eren, y-you’re home early” He stammered, tugging his shirt down, covering his ‘imperfections’.

Eren growled, walking over to Levi. “You are not ugly. You are, literally, the complete opposite of ugly, you are...stunning”

Levi’s bottom lip trembled. “B-but, I’m fat”

“And that means you’re ugly?” Eren let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re 8 months pregnant, if you weren’t fat, I’d be concerned.” Eren smiled. “You are so perfect Levi” Levi said nothing, just looked down at his feet, even though he couldn’t see them, with his belly being in the way. Eren sighed, making quick work on taking Levi’s shirt off.

“N-no, Eren, stop” Levi pleaded, wrapping his arms around himself as soon as he could. Eren frowned, leaning in and kissing Levis neck. “E-eren” Levi moaned, hands unwrapping from around him to hold Erens shoulders. 

He wanted Levi to see how beautiful he was, how sexy he was. Eren grabbed Levis hips and turned him towards the mirror. Levi gasped and quickly turned his head away but a hand on his chin forced him to look back. “Look” Eren said, kissing down Levi’s neck.

“E-eren” Levi moaned, watching as his husband kissed his shoulder. The brunet looked at Levi through the mirror before he started kissing down Levi’s back, giving extra love to the rolls by his ribs. Levi was moaned, and his breath hitched when Eren licked up his spine, until he was standing straight, looking at Levi through the glass. He pressed his crotch against Levi’s butt, something that had also gotten bigger due to pregnancy, and the face Levi made was pornographic. 

Eren bit his lip, rocking his hips back and forth, causing Levi to have to grab the sink, moaning all the while. The vampire’s hands roamed down his lovers body, caressing any and all stretch marks he found along the way. He pressed his lips to Levi’s ear, making eye contact though mirror. “Do you really think an ugly person could make me this hard?” Levi only moaned, shivering at the breath in his ear. “You’re carrying my child, Levi.” Eren moaned, hands now rubbing the baby bump “My seed is growing inside you, how can that not be sexy” Eren growled, causing Levi to whine and push his hips back.

“E-eren, p-please” Levi begged, tears in his eyes as he rocked back into Erens hips.  The pureblood growled, quickly taking his shirt off and then backed away from Levi, causing him to whimper. 

Eren walked to the bed, taking his pants off as he went. Once he fully naked, he sat on the bed, realizing Levi hadn’t followed him. He was standing there, sweatpants still on, hands resting on his tummy, cheeks flushed. Eren raised an eyebrow. “Come here” He demanded and Levi shook at the tone in his voice, it was pure alpha in his voice, and it made the human tremble with lust. Levi bit his lip and waddled over to Eren, where the other grabbed his hips and pressed his lips lovingly to his tummy, tugging his pants down. Levi moaned, hands gripping at his lovers hair as a finger went into his slick entrance. It was really handy that he could now become wet when turned on, saved a lot of time. 

After a few minutes of playing with Levi’s entrance, Eren pulled them back. Levi whined at the lost and looked down at his husband. Eren sighed contently, leaning back so he was resting on his elbows, and patted his lap, indicating he wanted Levi to sit there. Levi’s face immediately lit up in a blush. “B-but, I’m to heavy”

“Levi” Was all Eren said, giving Levi a look of pure dominance. Seeing his mate in tears caused the pureblood/alpha in him to awaken and he was using it to his full advantage.

Levi blushed and slowly climbed ontop his lover, letting Eren angle himself before he pushed Levi’s hips down. A loud and long moan left Levi throat as he sat down on Eren’s cock. He was shaking, head tilted back and little moans escaping his lips. 

Eren let him sit for awhile, rubbing his hands all over his hips and thighs. “Eren” The multicolored eyes looked up at him, seeing those beautiful, gunmetal blue eyes filled with tears of pleasure. He smiled softly. 

“Yes?”

Levi blushed, saying nothing as he moved his hips up and down, perfect noises filling the room.

Eren did nothing, thrusting wise. He watching as his mate bounced on top of him, watched the breathtaking faces he was making, all the while, his hands lovingly touching all of Levi’s insecurities, wiping them away from Levi’s mind. “So beautiful” Eren breathed. “Gorgeous” Levi looked down at him. “Stunning, magnificent, sexy, pretty, hot, outstanding.” Eren said all these nouns while looking at Levi’s body. His eyes then moved up at locked with grey. “Perfect” He whispered, and Levi lost it, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he rode Eren.

“I love you” Levi cried, legs shaking as he moved, moans becoming high pitched and breathy, telling Eren that he was close. 

“I love you too” Eren said, and seconds later, cum was covering his chest and stomach. Levi trembled and tightened around Eren and that sent the vampire into pure bliss as he filled his wife with his semen. 

Levi collapsed on the bed next to Eren, panting and eyes closed, exhausted. Eren turned to his lover and rubbed his cheek. Blue eyes peeked open and he smiled softly. “What are you, Levi?” Eren whispered.

Levi was silent for a moment. “Beautiful”

“Damn right” Eren said, leaning in and kissing his pregnant wife.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a boy, how exciting. The next update will be the birth, so be ready.


	5. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives birth in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth is slightly detailed, not really, but if it bothers you, don't read it.  
> There will be fluff.

Eren had awoken on at 6 A.M. March 9th. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. The whines Levi made from the warmth leave his side caused Eren to not want to get up any more than before, but he pulled himself into the bathroom and took a shower. He washed himself and then climbed out, walking back to the bedroom to see Levi’s face scrunched up in pain. 

“Babe? You ok?” Eren asked, concerned. 

“Yeah. Just contractions” Levi groaned. He had been having intense contractions for a while now, so they went to Sina to make sure everything was alright. Cassandra had said everything was fine and Levi wasn’t dilated enough for them to worry about Levi going into a week early labor. She told them to give a few more days and then come back, so that Levi could be there when he went into labor because no other hospital close to them delivered vampire babies, especially from a male. 

“Will you be ok?”

Levi smiled at him “Yes. You have that big meeting today with those French contractor's, right?”

Eren nodded, loving that Levi remembered something so important to him. “Yes, but if you need me here, I’ll call them to reschedule”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll be fine” 

“Alright” Eren leaned down and kissed Levi, going down stairs to make himself some toast. Usually Levi cooked but those stairs were his worst nightmare right now.

Eren ate before going back upstairs and kissing his wife goodbye. 

 

\----------

 

Levi slept for another few hours, the contractions getting so bad and close together that he couldn’t fall asleep. He groaned, taking about ten minutes to sit up, because moving with this belly was nearly impossible. 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he got up walking to the bathroom to shower. He was at the edge of the tub when a contraction hit, causing Levi to yelp, hand going to his tummy. He blinked, realizing his pants were wet. He stood there, leaning over the tub, one hand on his tummy, eyes wide as he took five minutes to process that his water just broke. 

“Shit” He whispered, taking another five minutes to realize his was in labor “Fuck” He waddled over to his bed, to where his phone was charging. He grabbed his phone and was hit with another intense contraction. He sat on the bed, groaning and he quickly called Hanji. They had discussed that Hanji would be the one to take Levi to the hospital if Eren was not there.

‘Levi?’

“Hanji. My water broke”

‘Oh shit. I’m on my way, I’ll be ten minutes’

“Ok” Levi hung up, teeth clenched as more contractions came. 

Hanji did show up in ten minutes but it felt much longer than that to Levi, who felt like he was being torn in half. “Levi”

“Hey” He smiled at her, before he groaned once again. 

“Have you called Eren?”

Levi opened his eyes. “Shit” 

“You forgot about the father?”

“I was in pain” Levi unlocked his phone and called Eren, but he dropped his phone when another contraction came.

“Levi. How often are your contractions happening”

“Every few minutes. Why?”

Hanji rushed over, pilling the pillows behind Levi. “Take your pants off” Levi blinked, fear building in his chest as he pulled his soiled shorts and boxer off. Hanji spread his legs, expecting him. She looked at Levi, looking stressed and scared. “Eren needs to get here as soon as possible”

“Why?”

“Because this baby is coming.” Hanji handed Levi his phone while they busied themselves with getting things ready to birth a baby. Levis hands shook as he called Eren again, the brunet not answering the first time. 

“Hanji” Levi said when the ringing was cut off, meaning Eren had hung up. “If you have to choose, save the baby” 

“It won’t come to that” Hanji looked at him, putting a soft baby blanket on the bottom of the bed, along with towels and some tools, like a mini flashlight, a stethoscope, and a pair of medical scissors. 

“But if it does” Levi was crying now, phone back to his ear. “Promise me”

“I promise” Hanji sighed gripping Levi’s knee.

 

\--------

 

Eren was standing in front of the French contractor's, telling them about why signing with his company was a good deal, switching between French and English, when he phone ranged. He ignored it, ending the call, apologizing before placing his phone on the table and going back to topic at hand. A few minutes later, his phone rang again, this time, he actually looked at who was calling him, seeing Levi’s face on his screen. For a second Eren went to pick it up but then remembered how important this contract was to his company, so he ended the call instead, but before he could continue, Levi called him again. Now this made Eren stop. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my wife”

“You must be in trouble if she’s calling you so much” One of the contractor’s joked , causing everyone to laugh. “Go ahead and answer” 

_‘He’_ Eren thought, answering his phone “Baby, is everything alright?”

‘No’ Levi sobbed.

“What is it?” Eren tensed, turning his back to the others.

‘My water broke, the baby’s coming, Eren’ Levi gasped in pain, groaning as another contraction passed. 

“Wait, you’re in labor!?” Eren screamed, one hand going to his hair.

‘Yes, hurry, Hanji says he’s not going to wait much longer’ Levi sobbed. 

“Where are you?”

‘Home’ ‘Levi you need to start pushing’ Hanji said. 

“Levi”

‘Hurry Eren’ Levi cried, hanging up the phone as he started pushing.

Eren stared at his phone for a second before turning to the contractor’s “My wife’s in labor. I need to go” He nodded, quickly running out of the room, yelling that his secretary would call to re-arrange this meeting. 

Eren quickly told Alice, his secretary, what was going on and he sprinted down the stairs, not having enough patience to wait for the elevator, being on the top floor not fazing the vampire at all. He ran out of the building and using the vampire speed he hardly used, sprinted back home, not wanting to worry about traffic.

About twenty minutes later he was running into his house, straight up the stairs to the bedroom where screams were coming from. He ran into the bedroom, where Hanji was kneeling at the end of the bed, sitting between Levi’s covered legs, and Levi was in the middle of pushing, his face red and covered in sweat, tear filling his eyes. Levi fell back onto the mountain of pillows behind him so he wasn’t even lying down. He was panting, his eyes moving over to Eren, who was still standing at the door. 

“Eren” Levi reached his hand out, smiling wide at seeing him. Eren rushed over, taking the trembling hand in own. “You made it” His smile was so huge. Eren smiled back, kissing Levi’s hand, pushing damp bangs out of Levi’s face. 

“Of course I did” 

Hanji looked at the two looking lovingly at each other. She smiled “Just in time too” They both looked at her. “One more push” Hanji clarified. 

Eren gripped Levi’s hand as his wife pushed, face going red, screaming in pain, but the second cries of an infant filled the room, Levi’s expression changed immediately, tears in his eyes, reaching his hands out to his baby.

Hanji handed over the crying infant, still bloody. But Levi didn’t care, he laid back on the pillows, holding the baby on his chest. Tears escaping his eyes as he kissed Hall’s head. “I love you” He sobbed, hands rubbing the baby’s back. “You were so worth it” He nuzzled his son, just holding him and crying. Hall had stopped crying when Levi started rubbing his back. Eren was watching with soft eyes, rubbing Levis arm. Hanji was smiling, but was focusing on the afterbirth, making sure she were ready when they needed to be. “Eren” Levi said, not taking his eyes off his baby boy.

“Yes?”

“You’ve just been replaced as the person I love most in the world”

Eren chuckled. “That’s ok” 

“Levi. It’s time for the afterbirth, how about you give the father a chance to hold him” Levi nodded, gently handed Hall to his father. 

Eren was holding him so he was resting on both his arms, his head in his hands. Legs curled up, but he could kick Eren if he wanted to. Eren had keep his emotions at bay during the birth and when Levi was holding him, but now, seeing his baby’s face, he let it all go, tears falling from his eyes as he pushed his forehead against Hall’s tiny one, laughing slightly as he cried, watching his son open and close his mouth, making soft cooing noises. 

“I love you so much” He sobbed, closing his eyes and holding his son to his chest. 

“Eren?” He opened his eyes and looked at Hanji, who was holding a pair of medical scissors. “Want to cut the cord?”  He nodded, looking over at Levi, who was just smiling lovingly and tiredly at his husband with their baby. 

Eren smiled back, before taking Hall to Hanji, and cut where he was told. Hanji smiled and held her arms out. “I’m going to clean him.”

Eren nodded,and reluctantly gave Hanji Hall, before turning to his tired wife, who was watching this all happen, his eyes following Hanji as she walked to the bathroom with the baby. Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair. His eyes shifted away from Hanji and to his husband, smiling softly at him. 

“You should rest” Levi opened his mouth, looking over to Hanji, where they were bathing Hall in the sink. “I’ll look after him, you need sleep” Eren smiled. Levi hesitated before he nodded and closed his eyes. Eren leaned down and pushed a kiss to his forehead.

He then walked over to Hanji, watching as they gently cleaned the blood off Hall. “He looks like Levi” Hanji whispered.

“What?”

“This is what Levi looked like when he was born. So I bet he’s going to grow up looking like his mama” 

Eren grinned, looking over at his wife, who was already fast asleep. “He’ll be very handsome”

Hanji nodded, gently drying Hall off, before putting a diaper on him and wrapping him in a blanket. “Here you go” Eren happily took him, holding the infant to his chest, smiling at him. “You should call Cassandra. Everything seems fine, but I’m not a professional” Eren nods. “I’m going to go. If you need anything, call me” 

“Thank you” Hanji nodded patting Erens shoulder, kissing Halls head and then kissed Levi’s head.

Eren walked around the house, gently rocking Hall in his arms. He bought a new mattress, because there was no way he was getting the blood stain out of it. He also called Cassandra, telling her that he was now a father. She told them to come in tomorrow afternoon. 

Eren bonded with his son for a half an hour, before he started whining, mouth moving, making sucking motions.

Levi sat up looking over to Eren where he was sitting on the couch in the bedroom, with a now crying Hall. Levi smiled, reaching his hands out and Eren walked over, handing the baby over to his mother so he could eat. Eren sat next to him, watching Levi feed Hall, he seemed to know exactly what to do, even though he’s never done this before. 

Eren rubbed gentle fingers over the very fine hair in the top of the baby’s head. Levi sighed happily, making Eren look at him. The raven was smiling, small but genuine. He looked beautiful. He was a tired, his hair a mess and cheeks flushed a bit, but he was glowing.

 

Eren had so many things he wanted to say; Tell Levi how breathtaking he looked, how much he loved him, how good of a job he did birthing their son, how fucking sorry he was that he had almost missed it, how he hadn’t been there from the start like he always hoped he would be; but the look Levi was giving him, one of pure, untainted love and happiness, he couldn’t say anything, didn’t need to.

“Hi papa” The raven’s voice was quiet and rough from screaming, but the words brought tears to the vampire’s eyes.

Eren smiled back. “Hi mama” he leaned closer, claiming his wife’s lips with his.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> Shower me with comments.


	6. Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first year of Hall's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter full of family fluffs, a little angst and some smut between Levi and Eren because I'm a pervert.

The small family had gone to Sina making sure that everything was alright. Levi was doing great and Hall had low blood sugar, but that was easily fixed with a bottle of formula, but other then that, everyone was healthy.

That night, Eren’s family came over. It was the first time anyone other than Hanji had seen him, and there were a few tears. 

Grisha spent almost an hour holding him, talking all high pitched, causing small giggles to bubble out of Hall’s toothless mouth. He even insisted on changing his diaper, and Levi was not going to complain. 

Daxton was very curious, watching the baby in his mother’s arms, getting jealous if Mikasa would hold him for more than a minute and would climb into her lap, making Mikasa give the infant to Annie, Daxton would see this and crawl into Annie’s lap. 

Daxton was almost one at this point, his hair a taking after Annie, and eyes a mix between Mikasa’s dark blue and Annie’s light blue. He was adorable.

The family had dinner and Erwin and Armin came over while they were eating. Handing everyone invitations to their wedding in a few months. Armin held Hall first, walking around the room, whispering how much he wanted a baby himself. 

Erwin went after him, being extra careful, having only one arm. Levi had stayed close, motherly instincts rilling up.

The family left, saying more than enough goodbyes to the newborn. Eren and Levi went to bed soon after, putting Hall in the bassinet they had in their room.  

 

\-----------

 

**1 month later.**

 

Eren walked through the door, getting off of work a hour early. After taking his jacket and shoes off, he walked into the kitchen, where Levi was putting cream cheese on the bagel. The Raven looked up, smiling when he saw his husband. “You’re home early” He walked over, immediately wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“I’m so glad to be home” He sighed, hands going to Levi’s hips, pulling him into his arms. Levi had lost the majority of the baby weight. He didn’t have a flat stomach, his abs had disappeared, leaving behind soft curves, his thighs and butt getting bigger, and stretch marks still covered his lower torso. “Where’s Hall?” Eren pulled away from Levi, who smiled and pointed to the living room, where the one month old baby was lying underneath a baby toy, the soft, colorful toys dangling down in front of him.

He was in a cute onesie with teddy bears all over, he was wiggling, arms and legs jerking and kicking, loud baby noises filling the air. Eren smiled, leaving his wife’s embrace to kneel next to his son, smiling and at him. “Hi baby”

Hall’s blue eyes left the stuff duck he was reaching for to look at his dad, a huge, toothless grin formed, a happy squeal coming from the baby. “I’ve missed you” Eren grin only grew, picking Hall off the floor to hold him in his arms, kissing his chubby cheeks. 

Levi smiled softly at the scene, munching on his snack, watching Eren making high pitched noises, causing adorable laughs to fill the air. Levi finished his bagel and cleaned up the crumbs when Hall stopped laughing to whine. “Oh, you want mom?” Levi looked up at that, seeing Hall grabbing a hand at him, Eren pointing at Levi. “You want mom?” 

Levi smiled, walking over and taking the baby from Eren. Hall smiled, pulling Levi’s hair, drooling on his shirt. Levi wasn’t phased, just kissed the almost bald head. “How was work?”

“Fine.” Eren shrugged, not recalling anything worth talking about, his fingers running down Hall’s back. “Alice wants to see him, she’s no longer content with pictures.”

Levi opened his mouth to say something but then Hall started whining. Tear welling up in his eyes. “Oh, it’s time for your lunch” Levi sighed. His pecs and nipples had been so sore lately. “You want to feed him? There’s a bottle in the fridge” Eren grinned, walking to the fridge and taking out the bottle, putting in the microwave for a few seconds, tested the temperature on his skin, deeming it good, and took the crying baby from his wife, gently pushing the nipple of the bottle into Hall’s open mouth.       

“I love my little family” Eren sighed, smiling down at his wife. 

“Me too” Levi smiled back, kissing the top of the infant's head.

“Alice wants to see him.” Eren repeated, eyes trained lovingly on his son. 

Alice was Eren’s secretary and a fellow vampire, she had been working for Eren since almost the very beginning of his business, and she and Levi got along well with. Her personality was very similar to Petra’s, which was probably why Levi was comfortable talking to her. 

“We can go over tomorrow, for lunch” Levi asked, looking up at the brunet with a small, questioning look behind his beautiful eyes. 

“Of course” He grinned, laughing. “You don’t have to ask. I love when you come visit me at work.”

“Only if you aren’t busy” Levi frowned.

“I still like seeing you two” Eren pouted, leaning forward and placing his lips to the raven hair.

“I’ll bring lunch over, around noon?”

“Yes” Another grin and sparkle behind multicolored eyes. 

The raven’s lips twitched up. “What do you want for dinner?”

Eren pursed his lips, thinking. “Chicken noodle soup?”

“Really?” Levi blinked, not expecting that answer. “O-okay”

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No. I was just surprised” Levi shrugged, walking to the kitchen and pulling some chicken out of the freezer and putting it in the sink under running water to thaw. After that, he rummaged through the fridge, making sure he had everything for soup. 

Eren walked over, lightly bouncing Hall in his arms, still feeding him. “Do we need to go to the store?” 

Levi closed the fridge, shaking his head “No” 

“Good. I don’t want to leave for the rest of the day” Eren sighed, pulling the now empty bottle away. “Now I need to burp him, right?” Levi nodded, grabbing a blanket and placing it over Eren’s shoulder. “What’s this for?”

“So if he throws up on you, it only gets on that, and not you” Levi shuddered, having experienced being covered in baby throw up. “Trust me”  Eren laughed, maneuvering Hall so he could rest on his shoulders, hand gently patting the baby’s back.  “It’s not funny” Levi glared playfully. “I’m going to take a bath. Try not to need me” He leaned down and Eren puckered his lips, and pouted when his wife kissed Hall instead. 

Levi chuckled, kissing Eren after. 

 

\----------

 

The next day, Levi walked out of the elevator at the top floor of Eren’s office. He smiled at Alice, who looked surprised before she stood up, practically squealing at seeing Levi, carrying a baby carrier. “Levi!” She jumped in excitement as Levi smiled, walking closer. “How are you!?” She sat back down when Levi got to her, walking around her desk. “How are you doing? I haven’t seen you since you were four month along” She sighed, looking expectantly at the baby seat. 

Levi smiled, setting the seat on the floor. “I’m doing good, recovering well” 

“That’s good” She smiled at him, before looking at the baby carrier. Levi bent down and lifted the cover, making her gasp. “Look at him” She cooed, leaning close to gaze at the sleeping baby, a binkie resting in his mouth. “He’s so adorable. He looks like you” 

The smile only grew. “You think so?

“Yes. That’s your nose for sure” She chuckled, looking at the mother’s nose and then back to the baby. “Definitely your nose” She sighed, smile on her lips as she looked back at Levi. “How was the home birth?”

“It..it was nice” Levi nodded. “Terrifying at the first, because we weren't planning on it, but since everything went almost perfectly, it was amazing; For the first day it was just me, Eren and Hall. It was great having that intimate moments with my husband and son that I wouldn't have gotten if we were at a hospital” Alice only nodded, listening intently. 

“Would you do it again? Are you planning on having more?”

Levi chuckled, looking down at his son “Definitely. Not for a while, but Hall will, without a doubt, be an older brother.” He leaned down, fixing the little hat on Hall’s head, who fidgeted under the slight touch. “As for the home birth. I can’t say for sure. The experience was great, but living three hours away from the closest hospital, and if something were to happen to me, and heaven to bid, the baby, I don’t want to risk it. If we lived closer, then yes, without a doubt.”

Alice nodded. “Well, I’m glad everything yet well, and you and the baby are doing good.”

Levi smiled in appreciation. “Thank you” He bent down, picking up the baby carrier. “I should get going. Eren’s probably getting worried” He chuckled, waving goodbye before walking down the hall and into the office with his husbands name painted on it. 

Eren looked up when the door opened, smiling when he saw Levi walk in. “Levi”

The raven smiled, shutting the door and putting the baby seat on the floor. As soon as he stood, a pressure on his shoulder pushed him back into the door. A gasped fell past his lips, blinking up at Eren confused as to why he pushed him against to door, but the dark and sexy look swimming around in those orbs was enough of an answer for the small raven. “I’m starving” His voice was low and rough, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

Levi swallowed, a familiar heat building in his gut, but he looked down, seeing his son was still fast asleep. He sighed, tilting his head, exposing his neck. Eren was panting, hot breaths against his skin before a pair of sharp fangs sunk into his neck. Levi shuddered, biting his lip to keep quiet as to not wake the baby or alert any other workers about what was going on.

 

“Eren” He moaned, tilting his head farther to the side. 

 

They hadn’t had sex since before Hall was born, giving Levi enough time to heal and recover, but the wait was driving them both insane. Eren extracted his fangs, licking close the holes, hands gripping at the perfect ass he loved so much. “Please” The whisper was rough, deep and pleading. 

Levi looked at Eren, both their cheeks were flushed, eyes dark with lust and want. Levi wanted nothing more than for Eren to bend him over and have his way with him, and he opened his mouth to tell him just that, but his words were stopped by the sound of a baby cooing. Lips snapped shut as they both looked at the baby, who was looking at them with bright blue eyes, a toothless grin pulling his chubby cheeks, showing a small dimple on his left cheek, just like his father, as he looked at his parents. 

“Hi baby” Levi smiled, previous lust forgotten as he kneeled down, unbuckling Hall from the chair and lifting him up. “It’s about time for you to have lunch” Hall laughed, reaching a chubby hand to his father, who took the palm in his hands, kissing it. “Yeah, it’s daddy” Levi spoke high pitched, smiling at his baby and husband. “I didn’t bring a bottle, so you can’t feed him.”

“I’ll burp him then” Eren smiled, taking the lunch box Levi had brought and walked back to his seat, eating as he continued working. Levi sitting in a chair across from him, feeding Hall. 

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Levi asked after a moment of silence. 

“You” Eren deadpanned, not looking away from his computer, but the flash of mischievous want was impossible to miss.  

Levi rolled his eye with a chuckle. “Want me to douse myself in chocolate syrup?”

It was meant to be a joke but Eren looked at him, almost hopeful “Really?” 

Levi blinked. “No” The look of disappointment crossed Eren’s face, and a slight tinge of guilt tugged at Levi’s stomach. “Our anniversary is soon, maybe then” Eren face brightened up.

“Really?”

“If you’re good” Levi added, pulling his shirt down when Hall had finished. Eren wiped his hands off before taking Hall and started burping him. “Want a burp rag or something?” The raven asked, looking through the diaper bag. 

“No” Eren shook his head. Levi only rolled his eyes and handed him the burp rag. “I’m fine”

“You won’t be saying that when you have to walk into a meeting covered in baby puke” 

Eren thought for a second before taking the rag at placing in under his son and continued to help him pass gas, and Levi ate his lunch. 

After a few minutes, Eren was putting Hall back in his seat and kissing Levi goodbye. “What time will you be home?” 

“Well, with how much I already have done, it should be around 4:30” 

Levi face light up “Really?”

“Yes” 

“Hall usually takes a nap at that time. Meaning we will have about an hour to ourselves” Levi bit his lip, twisting his fingers around his tie. 

Eren groaned. “Don’t make me even more horny than I already am” His wife only chuckled, kissing his cheek before leaving.

 

\-----------

 

Eren smiled, pulling into the garage just before five. He would have been home sooner, but traffic was a bit of a bitch. He walked into the house and immediately heard Hall crying, and not just tiny cries to let them know he needed a diaper change or something, no, he was screaming, bloody murder almost. Eren didn’t even stop to shut the garage door, sprinting up the stairs and into the nursery, where Hall was screaming/crying in his crib, and Levi was nowhere to been seen.

Eren rushed over, picking Hall up, kissing his head “Hey. Shush, it’s ok, daddy’s here” He whispered, hands rubbing soothing circles on the baby’s head. Hall opened his blue eyes, immediately giggling when he say Eren. Eren smiled softly “Where’s your mom?” He asked, worry bubbling in his gut. Levi would never leave Hall alone for more than a minute to use the bathroom, but he knew that the raven would piss himself rather than let his child scream like that. 

 

Eren searched the bedroom and bathroom and Levi wasn’t there. He breathed deeply, walking down the stairs, trying to stay calm when he heard the back door open. Eren looked to see Levi walk in, hair standing up as if he’d been pulling at it, tears streaming down his face. Eren rushed over, holding Hall to his chest. 

Levi looked up “Eren?”

“Where the hell were you?” He snapped, fatherly instincts kicking in once he realized that Levi wasn’t hurt. 

The raven seemed stunned at Eren’s outburst, “Outside?” He said, not really sure how to react to being snapped at.

“While your son is screaming? What kind of mother are you?” Eren never wanted to bit his tongue off more in his life, because the look of heartbreak covered his wife’s face, new tears falling down his cheek. 

His lips quivered, before pulling back in a sneer. “He wouldn’t stop crying, no matter what I did, I tried everything!” Levi shouted. “I went outside for two minutes to calm down so I didn’t take my frustration out on my son!” Realization crashed down on Eren like a wave. 

“Levi” He tried, reaching a hand out to his wife, but it was harshly slapped away. 

“No” Levi growled. “Since I’m such a bad mother, I’ll let you take care of him” He shook his head, stomping past Eren and up to their room, slamming the door shut and locked it. 

Eren sighed, never regretting a set of words more in his whole life. He looked down at the mini Levi in his arms. “What have I done” Hall just giggled.  

He smiled sadly at his son before taking a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He gently tapped on the wood door “Levi?” Silence. “Levi baby, I’m sorry, I just...God, I don’t have an excuse” He wet his lips with his tongue “Well, I do, but I don’t think it’s a good one.” He pushed his head against the door. “Please, let me in” 

 

Silence was the only thing he heard on the other side for a few moments, before finally some shuffling, footsteps, and then the door unlocking. Levi opened the door just enough for them to look at each other. His eyes were pink and puffy, cheeks reflecting light from the tears. Eren’s heart broke. 

“I’m sorry” Levi blinked at the words, letting out a sigh and opened the door, walking back to sit on the bed.

Eren walked over to him, taking a seat next to him. “Levi” The raven looked at him when he was addressed. “I’m sorry. When I heard Hall crying like that, my fatherly instincts took over.” He ran a thumb over the dark fuzz on Hall’s head. “You’re an amazing mother Levi. I would never want anyone else to bare my children.” Levi smiled, wiping his tears. 

“A-and I’m sorry I ran off like that” He reached over, taking one of Hall’s hands. “My life as a stay-at-home mom, it literally revolves around him, I spend every second of my day with him, trying to raise him right, and when you said I was a bad mom,” His voice cracked, the sound breaking Eren’s heart even more. “I just couldn't take it” 

“You’re an amazing mother Levi” Eren said, taking a hold of his lover’s hand. “I’m so lucky to have you be the mother of my child, and any others I have in the future.” Levi could only smile, before it fell.

“He wouldn’t stop. He was crying like that for almost an hour. I tried everything, feeding him, changing his diaper, playing with him, putting him down for a nap, and nothing was working.” He started sobbing. “You know he doesn’t cry like that, I was so scared something was wrong, or I did something wrong” Another sob. “I was getting so scared, but also, so angry, I couldn’t take it. So I left, went outside for a few minutes to calm down so I didn’t do something I would regret” His sobs grew, hands going to his face, crying into them.

Eren sighed, pissed at himself for jumping to conclusions. He wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled him into his chest. “It’s ok” He whispered, kissing the top of his head. “You are an amazing mother Levi”

After a few minutes of crying, Levi stopped, fingers brushing his son’s cheek “‘How?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you get him to stop crying?” Levi sat up, looking at Eren and then back at the baby. 

Eren shrugged, looking back on the memory. “He stopped as soon as he saw me” Levi groaned, leaning his head back 

“Are you serious?”

“What?”

Levi jerked his head back up, glaring “He missed you. That’s why he was crying like that?”

Eren chuckled, bouncing the baby in his arms. “Isn’t it a good thing his missed me? Means he likes me”

“Yeah, it’s sweet, but he was screaming bloody murder” Levi scrubbed his eyes. “I thought he was dying”

“No, just missed his papa” Levi groaned again.

 

\---------------

 

They ended up eating dinner, together, Eren feeding Hall while Levi did the dishes. The pair went to the nursery where Eren rocked Hall to sleep and Levi kissed the little one’s forehead, before going to the master bedroom. 

After only a minute, Hall was fast asleep, and Eren placed him in the crib. He said a small good night, before making sure the baby monitor was one, turned the lights off and kept the door open slightly. 

He sighed, stretching his arms above his head, walking into the room and stopped in his tracks. 

 

Levi was standing in front of him, by the bed. He was wearing one of Eren’s t-shirts, barely long enough to cover his privates, one of the shoulders falling off, revealing the sexy collar bone underneath. Eren couldn’t stop the tongue that went over his lips at the sight. Levi noticed, smiling as he shifted his weight. His hair was messy, looking like he just rolled out of bed. 

Eren blinked out of his shock, pulling his own shirt over his head, tossing the article away. Over the years, Eren had kept up on keeping his body in shape, the muscles growing, all the baby fat he had when he was seventeen falling off, leaving behind tight skin over perfect muscle. It made Levi jealous. He had kept a perfect body until he got pregnant, then all his muscles slipped off and was replaced with fat, though, it was all water weight and the majority was gone, and Levi had been working out as much as what was healthy after having a baby. 

He wasn’t how he was before, his cheeks were still a little puffy, and he had a small stomach and he his hips were bigger, leaving him with soft curves. Levi was happy with his body, not really finding them to be flaws, and Eren wouldn’t let him feel insecure for more than a second. 

Levi sighed dreamily, running his cool fingers down his husbands tan abs. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at the skin, before trailing his grey eyes up to meet lust filled green and gold. Levi grinned coyly, tugging Eren’s pants down.

“I’ve missed you” His words were nothing more than a whisper. 

“I’ve been home for a few hours?” Erens voice was innocent, lip pouted out in slight confusion.

Levi couldn’t help the eye roll or the smile, he stood on his toes (The brat had also grown a few inches, now being a whopping 6’3”, a whole foot taller than Levi. As much as the raven always glared when people would mention it, he loved being so small compared to his lover, being wrapped in his arms, he felt so safe) and pulled the pouting lip between his teeth, tugging playfully on it. “That’s not what I meant” He growled out, finally pushing their lips together, tugging on thick brown hair and pulling him to the bed. The ex-hunter laid down, bring Eren down with him, not breaking their kiss until Eren was in between his legs. “I’ve missed having you inside of me” He licked his lips, still tasting Eren’s tongue on them. 

“Oh” Eren twitched inside his boxers. “I-I’ve missed that too” He chuckled, hands going to the soft thighs around his hips, trailing soft touched over the skin. 

Levi moaned quietly, head tilting back. “Eren”

The brunet let out a shaky breath “Levi” The man in question looked up, brow raised. “There’s something I didn’t tell you” Levi blinked, sitting up on his elbows, looking worried. “No, no it’s nothing bad, total opposite actually.” Eren chuckled when Levi visibly relaxed. 

“What is it?”

“We’re now fully bonded” He only got a thin brow raised as a response. “We were only partially bonded before. Coming from drinking your blood and having sex”

“Yes” Levi nodded, remembering the conversation from years ago. 

“Well, that wasn’t the full bond”

“You’ve said that, now explain”

“Our bond is now 100% because we created life together” Levi blinked. “We mated, and it resulted in a child” 

“Yes?” Levi nodded, still not completely understanding. 

Eren groaned. “That’s a big deal, Levi”

“I know, I just don’t see why it was necessary to say this during foreplay.”

Eren chuckled, leaning close so his lips were pushed against the shell of Levis ear. “Being fully bonded makes sex so much better” 

“I didn’t think sex could feel better” Levi chuckled, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist.

Eren only growled, sinking his fangs into the gorgeous pale neck. Pulling a delicious moan from his wife. Cold hands tugged off Eren boxers, letting the taller kick them off. 

A whine feel past the ravens plump lips when Eren pulled away, but stopped complaining when the brunet tugged off the shirt, throwing it away like the piece of fabric personally offended him. Eren let out a low whistle when he realized Levi was completely naked underneath. “God, I love your body” Fingers trailed over the stretch marks on Levi’s tummy. The smaller of the two blushed, looking away before grabbing Eren’s gaze. “You’re beautiful” 

Levi had a protest on his tongue, but he keep it back, knowing Eren would do everything in his power to show him he was, indeed, beautiful. And as much as Levi loved being pampered, worshipped under kisses and gentle touches, he wanted Eren, now. “Thank you” Was what he ended up saying, and the smile he got from his lover was worth it.

“I love you” Eren’s hands moved up and down his wifes body, pushing his thumbs into the two pink nipples, Levi arched off the bed and milk dripped out, a bright red blush covered Levis cheeks, wanting to cover his eyes. 

“Eren?” The raven asked, seeing his husband looking at the milk now dripping down his body and onto the bed. “Are you ok-Ah!” Levi threw his head back, not expecting a tongue to roll over his nipple. “Wh-what are you doing?” Another moan escaped his throat. He was squirming underneath the mouth sucking on him. “E-eren, stop, I’m lactating” He blushed more, pushing at the shoulders, driven by pure embarrassment, his chest were extremely sensitive and each roll of a wet muscle over them caused Levi to moan loudly, back arching, hands pulling him closer. “Th-that’s not for you. It’s Hall’s” Levi managed to choke out, tears in his eyes from the pleasure. 

Finally Eren pulled back, licking his lips in a way that made Levi’s hips jerk involuntarily. “But you taste so  _ good _ ” Eren moaned the words and Levi squirmed, but he resisted, covering his know swollen nipples with his hand.

“No. It’s for babies” Levi chided, wanting to sound stern, but his voice was shaking and his blush had traveled down his neck and now splotched over his chest. Eren pouted, hungry eyes eating him up. A shiver went down Levi’s spine. 

Eren growled at the movement, grabbing Levi’s wrists and pinned them to the bed, the raven’s eyes widened. 

“Eren?”

The vampire said nothing, instead, opting to take in the nub he had yet to assault with his tongue. Levi squeaked, back arching, loud moans forcing their way past any protests Levi had. 

There was just something primal and wild about Eren drinking his milk. It was just...very erotic. Not once, did Levi ever think he would like this, and neither had Eren, having never touched Levi’s chest once he had started lactating, saying it was meant for his son, and only him, but now, he was drinking it up almost as hungrily as he drank Levi’s blood. 

Levi screamed, the sound scaring Eren, considering he had just bit down on the nub, gently of course. He quickly pulled away, about to ask if he was ok, but hands tangled in his hair and he was pulled back down, lips right back on the sensitive nipple. “Don’t stop” He begged, wrapping his legs around Erens waist, pulling him closer that way to. He was oozing out slick, and Eren could feel it when his head pushed against him. 

Eren continued his assault on his lovers nipples, pushing himself past the tight ring and slide down, Levi was so wet, there was no resistance at all. Eren groaned deeply once he was all the way in, sending a shiver down Levi’s body, more slick producing at the sound. 

Levi was trembling, moaning Eren’s name like a prayer. “M-more” Eren growled, pulling out and then back in, continuing the motions as he kissed Levi neck, fingers playing with his nipples, bathing in the noises he was being reward with from Levi with each thrust. 

Levi couldn’t think straight, his mind clouded with nothing but Eren and how great it felt to have him back inside him. The past month had been torture for the raven, as well as the brunet, but it was worst for Levi, the hormones still in his body from pregnancy had made him a horny mess, but Eren wouldn’t, saying he wasn’t going to risk hurting him. And Levi appreciated it, but he was still mad. 

So finally,  _ finally _ , getting his mate back inside him, the happiness he got from it and the pleasure was enough to cause grey eyes to well with tears. He had his mate back, and it was the best feeling ever.

Nails dug into tanned skin, sending the brunet into a moaning mess, hips stuttering before getting back to a normal pace. “Eren! Ggh!!” Levi screamed, thighs shaking when Eren hit his prostate. “Eren!!”

Eren pulled away from where his face had been buried in the crook of Levi’s neck, looking down at his wife, mouth dropping at the face he was making. Levi’s face, neck, chest and now even parts of his stomach were covered in a bright red flush. His pink lips dropped open as constant moans filled the room, making Eren impossibly harder. His eyes were shut, tears escaping and streaming down his already wet face, his black hair stuck to his skin, sweat dampening the strands. 

Eren bit his lip. This was the second time today he’s made Levi cry, but this was a much better situation. “Levi” He meant for it to sound soft and sweet, but it came out gruff and demanding, and judging by the jerk of Levi’s hips, he liked it. “Levi” he tried again, earning another jerk and wet eyes opened, looking at Eren with half lidded eyes, mouth still open from constant moans. Eren pulled his already bruised lips between his teeth, leaning down, not stopping his hips. He held Levi’s face in his hands, wiping tears away. “I love you” 

 

Levi smiled softy. “I-I lo-love you too. Gghhh!” He threw his head back, eyes pinching shut “Eren!” Eren listened to the non-worded request, continuing his assault on Levi’s g-spot. Watching his face shift and move with each thrust. “E-eren! I-I-I’m gonna-Ahhh!” The words caught in his throat, a moan passing by as cum draped across his and Eren's chest. 

Eren watched the whole thing, thrusting harder when Levi tightened around him, he was close, but not close enough. He didn’t stop his movements, not giving Levi any rest time. Levi eyes were open, lazily staring up at his husband, soft whines and moans still feeling the room, mixing beautiful with Eren’s grunts, and the wet slapping of Eren’s hips on Levi’s slick covered ass. 

“I’m close Levi” Eren whispered, looking down at perfect silver orbs. 

A tired smile pulled at Levi’s lips, hand caressing Eren’s cheek “Cum inside me” Those three simple, but oh so dirty words are what sent Eren over the edge, giving Levi exactly what he asked for. 

The taller collapsed on his wife, panting heavily in his ear. “Jesus” 

Levi chuckled. “My name is Levi”

Eren lifted himself up to look at him with the most ‘I’m done with you shit look’ Which just made Levi laugh more, usually begin the one to make that face in this relationship. Eren started laughing with him. “I love you”

Levi stifled his laughing to smile softly “I love you too” They lay there for a few minutes, listening to the baby monitor to make sure Levi hadn’t woken Hall up from his screams. But after a few minutes of nothing, Levi gently pulled Eren’s hair, coaxing him to look down at him. “Again?” Levi asked, almost innocently. 

“Jesus Christ Levi, you’re going to be the death of me” He complained but quickly covered Levi’s lips with his own.

 

\----------

 

**Eight Month Later.**

 

Hall was getting bigger, he could now crawl and it was a sweet moment. Eren had been at work, so Levi filmed as the baby crawled to his stuffed crab Hanji had bought him that he was absolutely in love with.  Eren had got the video during a meeting and stopped talking when he saw what it was and proceeded to put the video on his computer and show all of his employees on the projector. 

Luckily it had only been employees he’s had for a while so they were used to his antics.

 

It was the weekend now, Levi was looking through a cookbook, trying to figure out what to have for dinner, and Eren was reading to Hall. Eren finished the book and stood, grabbing a hold of Hall’s hands, lifting him up so he was standing. “Want to go to mommy?” 

Levi looked up at that, seeing Eren holding Hall in a standing position, the baby’s hands clamped around Eren’s fingers. “Hi” He said when Hall looked at him. He screamed in delight and lifted a foot to try and walk, Eren moved forward an inch, letting Hall step forward. He giggled, slowly making his way to Levi, smile plastered on his face the whole time. It was Eren’s smile, without a single doubt, he even had an identical dimple on his left cheek. 

Hall was definitely Levi’s son. His hair was black as the raven’s, he had his nose and thin pink lips, he also loved being clean. His skin wasn’t as pale as Levi’s but not as tan as Eren’s it was a perfect mix. His eyes were bright blue with grey and gold flakes. He looked most like Levi, but you could tell he was also Eren’s.

Levi reached down and took Hall into his arms, placing him on his lap. “You did it” He said happily. Eren clapped softly and that made Hall clap as well, laughing. 

Eren smiled before looking out the window, eyes going wide in delight and then ran off, leaving a confused Levi and Hall. Levi looked away from where Eren had run off to, to look at his son, who was drooling. He was teething, so he was always drooling. He already had his two bottom teeth and the top were coming in next. “What was that about?” Levi asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer and looked out the window, getting his answer from there. It was snowing. 

“Let’s go” Eren came back in, bundled up a coat and gloves, holding the same things for his wife and son. Levi only smiled as he put on his coat and gloves and Eren did the same to Hall. 

They walked outside. It was still snowing and not a lot of snow was on the ground. But it was enough to give Hall his first experience with the white fluff. Levi sat Hall on a still grassy part of the yard, sitting next to him while Eren looked at the parts of the yard covered in shade, where snow wasn’t melting. 

Levi watched Hall stare curiously at the snowflakes, reaching a hand out to grab it, only for it to melt on contact. 

Levi laughed at the confused and frustrated look on his son's face. The sound made the baby look at Levi and laugh too. Levi smiled, sticking a tongue out to catch the snow. Hall watch, sticking his tongue out as well, not understanding, just copying his mom. Levi smiled, not bothering about feeling the cold and wet snow seeping through his pants, but he noted that they shouldn't stay outside for much longer before they got proper snow stuff. 

The raven looked over at his husband, who was busy trying and failing to build a snowman. Levi smirked, grabbing a handful of snow and molded into a ball. It wasn’t very sturdy so it wasn’t the best but that didn’t stop him from throwing it and hitting Eren in the side of the face. 

“Hey!” He shouted, not really upset, just surprised. Levi was laughing softly while Hall was screaming in joy, clapping his gloved hands. Eren stuck his tongue out at his son before bending down and making his own snowball. 

Eren pulled his arm back, aiming at Levi but stopped, seeing as his wife now had Hall in front of him. “You wouldn’t hit your son now would you?” Levi called, knowing the answer. 

“How dare you. Using my own son against me” Levi chuckled “And you’re using him as a shield? What is wrong with you?” Eren asked jokingly, dropping the snow ball. 

Levi only stuck his tongue out.  “Let’s go inside. It’s getting cold and my butt is soaked.” He said, walking to the house with Hall in his arms. 

 

\----------

 

Levi bathed Hall, letting Eren watch him while he took a bath and Eren took a shower after him. While Eren was in the shower. Levi started the fireplace and made hot chocolate for the brunet and tea for himself, giving warm milk to Hall in a sippy cup.  

The small family sat by the fireplace, bundled up in blankets as the snow got worse, causing the power to go out, but it didn’t bother them much. They had finished their drinks quickly and Hall feel asleep soon after, head on Eren’s lap while the rest of his body laid on Levi’s. Levi ran his fingers through Hall’s hair, head on Eren’s shoulder. 

“I love you, both of you” Eren smiled at Levi’s words, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too” 

 

\---------

 

**Three Months Later.**

 

Hall was now one, this being one of the best years of Eren’s whole life, and Levi agreed. 

Hall had learned to walk by then, and he loved it. He refused to be carried anywhere. The birthday boy was currently sitting in his highchair, in nothing but a diaper, a tarp underneath him. They whole family was there. Hanji, Erwin and Armin, now being married and still trying for a baby of their own, Mikasa and Annie and their almost two year old son, Daxton, who was looking more and more like Annie every time Eren saw him, maybe it was the nose. Grisha and his new wife, April. Skylar couldn’t make it, she was on her honeymoon with a man named Allen. 

They sang happy birthday before placing a small cake of Hall’s stuffed toy crab, named Larry, down in front of him.

He laughed at it and looked around curiously, Eren making little eating motions, showing Hall what to do. He laughed some more, before shoving his face into the cake. Everyone gasped, not expecting that. Eren was the first to laugh followed by Hanji. 

Hall lifted his head, cake and icing sticking to his face, even his eyes lashes. That was when everyone laughed. 

“You’re supposed to eat it, not wear it as make-up” Levi teased, taking a napkin and started wiping off his son’s face.

 

They all had a slice of cake, not the one with a baby’s face imprinted in it, but another one they had made for the guests and Levi cleaned Hall off, bringing him down with a blue shirt and sweats, a huge number one on his chest. 

They talked a little bit, before Annie had cleared her throat, gaining everyone's’ attention.  She was silent for a while, making everyone wonder if they actually heard her. 

“Annie” Mikasa gently pushed her. 

The blonde smiled “I’m pregnant” 

Everyone was up and hugging the pair, congratulating them on the new addition. After the heartwarming moments, everyone left. Leaving Eren and Levi to clean and put Hall to bed. 

 

They stood by Hall’s door, looking into the room where the one year old was sleeping. Eren was standing behind the raven, arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing at Levi’s tummy. Annie and Mikasa announcing that they were having another baby waking up Eren’s want for a big family. “Please” He whispered, kissing the other’s neck, fingers tracing over Levi’s belly button.

“Let’s wait until Hall is like...two” Levi said, knowing what Eren was referring to. 

“Ok” He kissed the raven’s head.      


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Hall grew up to be more and more like his mother everyday. He loved watching Levi clean, tried to help, even though he didn’t do a good job at it, Levi still encouraged him and said he was doing great. He had almost no trouble learning to potty in the toilet, talking also coming easy to the small raven. 

His English wasn’t perfect and he talked like a toddler would, but he could communicate well enough. Hanji was his favorite person in the whole world, his grandma. Grisha was also high up in his favorites. He spent a lot of time with his two grandparents. Hanji teaching him science and chemistry, using words that most adults understood, let alone a two years old, but he paid attention, letting her rant as he watched, patiently. 

He also loved playing with Daxton and Dallas, Mikasa’s and Annie’s sons. Dallas was only a few months so there wasn’t much playing, but Hall would sit in front of the baby, babbling about his toy he was playing with. Dallas just watched with wide eyes. 

Daxton was calm, collected, never raised his voice, and had a glare that would put Annie and Levi to shame. His hair had darkened a bit over the past year, he was still blonde, but more on the dirty side of the spectrum. His nose was hooked like Annie’s and he was a lot like her in many other ways. He always seemed bored when he wasn’t playing with Hall, who always caused the blonde boy to laugh and let his walls down. 

Hall was the perfect toddler, he always listened and almost never got in trouble. He loved reading with Eren when the brunet returned home from work. It was the best time of day for Eren. Coming home, tired from work to have his two year old scream “Dad!” and run as fast as his little legs could carry him and latched himself onto his leg. 

Levi would either be reading or cooking dinner if it was something that took longer to cook. He always smiled when Eren would walk in, dragging his leg behind him with the added weight of their son dragging him down. 

Eren would then grab a children's book, usually Dr. Seuss, and would sit on the chair, Hall cuddled up on his lap, Larry the crab hugged against his chest, listening intently, eyes roaming across the page and the bright pictures and words he didn’t understand. 

 

It was perfect.

 

By this point in time, Levi and Eren decided that it was time to extend the family. Hall seemed excited about the thought of being an older brother, but only if the baby was a boy, because girls are gross. The couple laughed at the slurred words, holding the toddler closer. 

 

It was hard at first, trying for a baby. Not any fertile difficulties, just as soon as they were ready to go, Hall would need something, either water or he had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with them. 

The first time, Hall had walked in on them. They had been in the bathtub, Levi riding Eren, both being a bit too loud. 

Eren licked Levi’s neck, making the raven tilt his head, eyes widening at seeing their son not even two feet away. After stopping and asking Hall what he was doing there, the answer they got was, naturally, innocent. 

“I heard mommy screaming and I wanted to make sure he was ok” 

Eren started chuckling while Levi struggling to find an excuse. “N-no, mom and dad were just playing a game, and I was losing, that’s why I was screaming” Levi chuckled nervously, elbowing Eren in the stomach. 

Hall only nodded and left, walking back to his room. 

 

They didn’t continue. 

 

It had been almost a month of trying and never getting more than a few thrusts in before Hall came knocking on the door in the middle of the night, asking for something. They loved Hall with their whole beings, but he was starting to irritate them. Not only did they want another baby, but just being able to make love would be great.

Levi happened to bring this up to Hanji one afternoon while they were having tea, Eren was at work and Hall in the living room, playing with some blocks. Hanji gulped down the rest of her tea and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not saying a word.

Levi was slightly concerned that she was being silent for once but let it slide, watching Hall stack block after block.

Hanji was down in a matter of seconds, tiny backpack in hands “Hall, want to spend the night at grandma’s?” Hall’s face light up, standing and rushing over to Hanji, hugging her legs. “I guess that’s a yes” Hanji chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Is that ok with mommy?” Hanji looked at Levi from above her glasses. 

“Pease mommy” Hall begged, pouting out his bottom lip and giving him puppy dog eyes, something he had picked up from Eren and it was one of Levi’s biggest weaknesses. 

Levi smiled “Sure” 

“Yay!” Hall clapped.

“You need to clean up your toys first” Hall furrowed his brows, looking way too much like his father from the action, and looked back to his toys, muttering a soft ‘oh’ before walking over and putting the toys away in the toy box. “All done?” Levi asked, knowing the answer.

Hall beamed at him, looking very proud that he did it all by himself “Yes”

“Alright, come give me a hug and kiss” Levi bent down, wrapping his arms around the toddler. As he hugged him, he realized, in the past two years, he’s never been away from his son for more than a few hours. 

 

_ How was Hall going to react? How am  _ **_I_ ** _ going to react? _

 

Hall pulled away from Levi, placing a sloppy kiss on the raven's cheek before running over to Hanji, who swept him up and walked out of the house, leaving Levi alone. 

 

The silence was nice and also anxiety inducing. He wasn’t used to this. So he turned on some music and started cleaning the already spotless house. 

 

Luckily, 5:30 came by quickly once Levi had found a distraction. Eren walked into the house, already smiling, waiting for the joyful ‘Dad’ and tiny footsteps to come running to him, but nothing happened. 

Eren frowned, knowing Levi was here, his car being in the garage and all. Eren took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, where his wife was vigorously scrubbing a barely visible stain on the counter 

“Levi?” His voice made the other jump.

“Eren!” Levi glanced at the clock, reading the time. “Oh. You’re on time”

“Where’s Hall?” Eren asked, not seeing the boy in the living room. 

“Hanji took him for the night” Eren blinked. 

“Why?”

Levi shrugged, cleaning soap off the counter. “I told her about how much trouble we were having making another baby, so she offered to take him for the night”

Eren slowly nodded. It felt weird, he should be reading a book to Hall right now, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t imagine how out of place Levi felt. “So, we’re alone?”

“Yes” Levi gulped, knowing where Eren was heading. 

He nodded again, walking over to Levi and picking him up to place on the counter. “So”

“So” Levi copied, fingers already working on the tie. 

“Let’s make some babies?”

“Yes”

 

\-----------

 

And make babies they did.

 

At first, it was slow, constant stopping when they swore they heard Hall call their names, but that was impossible. 

 

After that night though, it became a little bit easier to make love with Hall at the house. He slept better and didn’t have as many nightmares. Hanji had apparently gave him a pill that made the monsters go away. Hall was none the wiser that his ‘pill’ was a yellow Mike and Ike. 

 

About a month had passed. Levi and Eren were playing a game of monopoly and Hall switched from playing with Larry and watching his parents. It was nearing lunch time and Eren requested burgers, and Hall agreed. 

So that’s what lead to Levi making hamburger patties. At first, he was fine, but after a while, he couldn’t stop the bile and he rushed to the bathroom. He puked up his breakfast. 

When he was done, he looked towards the door, where Eren and Hall were standing, both holding identical looks of concern “Are you alright?” Eren kneeled down, smiling softly. 

Levi chuckled, wiping his mouth on a piece of toilet paper. “I remember us being in a very similar situation a few years ago” 

Eren looked confused, watching as Levi rubbed his tummy. His face lit up, grin almost blinding. “You’re pregnant?”

“I don’t know for sure, but the smell of meat has only made me barf once, and it was the last time I was pregnant”

Eren laughed, pulling Levi into his arms. “Really?”

“You could go to the store and buy me a test” The brunet nodded, kissing Levi’s cheek before running out of the house. 

“What is going?” Hall asked, eyes curious as they looked where Eren had run off to. 

Levi reached over and pulled him on his lap. “How would you like a little brother or sister?”

Hall smiled. “Only a brother”

“I can’t control that” Levi chuckled, fingers running through thick black hair. Yet another thing he got from Eren. His hair may have been black, but it was thick and heavy, unlike Levi’s whose hair was fine and light. 

Hall pouted, again, looking to much like Eren. “But girls are eww” 

“She’ll be your sister, and trust me, you’ll love her”

“Doubt it” Hall huffed, running a frustrated hand over his face, groaning. “Brother” 

“I told you already, I can’t control that” 

“Why?”

“Because I can’t”

Hall groaned, flopping down in a heap on the bathroom floor by Levi’s legs. “Why?”

“Because that’s not how it works.”

“How wha works?” 

“Making a baby”

Hall only grew more confused. “Where is the baby?”

“In my tummy” 

Blue eyes looked at Levi’s tummy. “You eated it?”

“Ate” Levi corrected “And no, I didn’t”

“Then how it get in there?’

“It’s growing, like a plant. Daddy...planted a seed in mommy and now it’s growing into a baby” Levi tried to keep it simple and not weird, still having at least ten more years before Hall needed to learn the birds and the bees. 

Hall nodded, understanding Levi’s example. “So, mommy is a garden?” 

“Kind of” 

“Did I grow in there?”

“Yes. And when you were fully grown, you came out”

“Oh” Hall nodded, gently placing a hand on Levi’s belly “Plants need sun. How will the baby get light when he’s in there?”

“Just food and water will do, no sunlight required” 

Hall stood up, running to the kitchen and got a cup of water and brought it back to his mom “Here. Make the baby grow” 

Levi smiled, taking a big swallow of the liquid. Hall’s eyes were trained on his mother’s tummy. “It didn’t grow”

“It’ll take time. Usually nine months”

Hall groaned “But that forever”

“Kind of” Levi took the last of the water, just as Eren walked in. 

“Dad!” Hall smiled. “Baby is growing in mommy”

Eren grinned, handing Levi a pink box. “I hope so”

“How did you put a seed inside mommy?” The pure innocence of the tone made both the adults laugh. 

Eren looked at Levi, who was opening the box. “I was trying to explain it to him” 

“Right” Eren picked Hall up, walking away to give Levi privacy. 

Levi did what he needed to do, waiting for the test results before he walked out. He smiled when the two boys looked at him. Levi looked down at the two lines before back at Eren. “Ready for baby #2?”


	8. Baby #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the whole pregnancy and birth of Levi and Eren's second baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of miscarriage in this chapter, just warning you.  
> Also some smut because, as previously stated, I'm a pervert.

December 8. December 8 was the day that Levi and Eren’s second child was supposed to enter this world. Hall pouted, wanting his sibling there now, but calmed down once Eren explained that the baby wasn’t big enough yet and would be very sick if it was born now.

 

The whole family came over for dinner, the couple planning on telling them after dinner but Hall beat them too it. 

  
  


Everyone sat down at the table, eating and chatting when the two year old stood on his seat, raising his hands high in the air, gaining a gasp of fear from Levi and everyone else. 

“Hall, get down before you hurt yourself” Levi hissed, hand wrapping around the small arm. 

“But I have to tell them”

“Tell them what baby?” 

“I’m going to be a big brother!” The grin was blinding, looking away from his mother’s shocked face to look at his family. 

 

“Levi! You’re pregnant?” Hanji squealed, hands cupped over her mouth.

Levi nodded, smiling. “We were going to wait until after dinner” He glared playfully at his son, who just smiled.

Everyone started congratulating the couple, all but Armin, who quickly left the room, Erwin looking after him with a sad look, but stayed in his seat. 

“Armin” Eren got up, following after his friend. The small blonde was sitting outside on the porch, crying softly into his hands. The taller vampire stared for a moment before taking a seat, placing a hand on the other shoulder. “I’m sorry” 

 

Armin looked at him, eyes pink and puffy, tears still blurring the orbs. “It should be me saying that” He sniffed. “I’m happy for you, really, I am, it’s just….” He sobbed, breaking down “...it’s just so  _ hard _ ” Eren said nothing, pulling his friend into his arms, gently kissing his blonde head as he cried. 

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t even begin to think how hard this is for you, we should have thought before we invited you”

“No. I’m glad I could be here” He wiped his eyes. “I’m really happy for you Eren. Don’t let the fact I had a miscarriage ruin your happiness” 

 

“Armin?” The pair looked up, seeing Erwin standing there, looking like he was about to cry as well. 

“I’ll leave you” Eren walked back into the house, looking back to see Armin’s face buried into Erwin’s chest, the taller human kissing the top of his head, holding his tight and crying softly into those blonde locks.

 

The brunet walked back to the dining room, his family all grinning and laughing at the good news of another member joining them soon, but they all went silent when Eren walked in. 

 

“How is he?” Levi asked, feeling guilty, one hand on his tummy, the other holding Hall’s hand. 

 

Eren could only shrug, walking over to his wife and putting his hands over the raven’s belly. He never wanted to experience what Erwin and Armin were going through, losing a child. The thought of that brought tears to his eyes, rubbing the very small bump that was his baby. If Levi miscarried, he didn’t know if he could handle it, keep the tears down like Erwin was, even though the blonde was being torn apart, just like Armin.

 

Levi let go of Hall to place his hand on Eren’s nape, pushing their foreheads together. Words not necessary, both knowing what the other was thinking. 

 

They all turned to hall when Armin and Erwin walked in, eyes red and puffy but smiling, hands clasped together.

“Armin” Levi started to say but was cut off by arms wrapping around him. 

“Don’t apologize or feel guilty. This is happy news” Armin laughed, eyes honest and happy, hands moving to rub the small bump. “I’m so happy for you”

 

\--------

 

**Four Months Later.**

  
  


“Girl?” Eren asked with a smile, looking at Grisha’s pink shirt, the same he wore almost two years ago.

“I have three grandson’s I want a granddaughter now” He chuckled, adjusting his glasses. His hair was longer and grey, wrinkles on his face becoming more prominent.

“No! Girls are gross” Hall pouted, stomping his foot, earning a pointed look from his mom and he immediately apologized for his attitude. 

“I’m a girl, does that make me gross?” Cassandra asked, smiling at the toddler. 

“No, you are old” 

Cassandra laughed. “You have no idea” She looked at the couple “Ready?” 

“Yes” Levi and Eren spoke in unison, following Cassandra, Hall on Eren’s back. 

 

After the basics, Cassandra smiled at the screen, and then at the family “Hall” 

He looked at her. “Yes?”

“You said you didn’t want a little sister?”

“No”

“Because girls are gross”

“Yes”

Cassandra smirked. “Well lucky you, because you’re getting a little brother” 

Hall cheered, Eren was still in shock and Levi was tearing up. “A boy?” Eren asked, putting Hall on the floor. Cassandra nodded and he wasted no time in kissing his wife. “It’s a boy Levi”

“I know” Levi chuckled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his husband, kissing him deeply as their two year old son danced around the room. 

  
  


Levi, Eren and Hall walked back to the waiting room and Hall ran into his grandpa's arms “It’s a boy!!” He practically screamed, a huge smile splitting his face. 

“Yes. Sorry Pops but you now you have four grandson’s” Eren chuckled, taking Hall from his dad, who quickly hugged Levi, Hanji also holding onto the small raven. 

  
  


They said good-bye and they all started driving home. Eren naming off names as he drove. 

“John”

“No” 

“Alan”

“No”

“Mike”

“No”

“Jacob”

“No”

“Eric”

“Yes”

“Karson” Levi looked over at him, watching as the cogs turned in the brunet’s head “Did you say yes to Eric?”

“Yes”

Eren turned to his lover “Eric?”

“Yes” Levi smiled, taking Eren’s hand and placed it on his belly “Eric” 

Eren grinned. “Ok. Cool”

“What do you think Hall” Levi asked, turning in his seat to his son in the car seat. 

“I like it”

“Yeah? Good” 

 

\--------------

 

**Four Month Later.**

 

“Oh Fuck!” Levi moaned, head tilted back. He was on all fours, Eren pounding him from behind. “Harder!”  

Eren growled, doing as requested, hands almost bruising on Levi’s already sore hips. The brunet pushed Levi back into him as he thrusted, his tongue moving up his wife’s spine. Hands left the hips to caress the baby bump, fingers gentle on the skin, total contrast to his brutal thrusts. When they learned that they could be rough because Eric was well protected in there, Eren hardly held back if Levi let him. 

“Eren! Please more!” Levi’s arms were shaking, voice going raw from his screaming. The hands left his belly to pinch lactating, sensitive nipples, the pure pleasure from it made Levi’s arms give out beneath him, ass still in the air, moaning into the pillow.

“Fuck, Levi!” Eren groaned, finger’s clenching around the pillow Levi was currently screaming into.  “So  _ good~ _ ” His voice was thick with lust, raw and rough. Levi bit the pillow case, slick gushing out and dripping down his already soaked thighs. “I’m close” He panted, wrapping a hand around Levi’s length and started stroking.

“Ahhh!!” Levi arched his back, finally let his voice out, pillow forgotten as he rocked his hips, going back he was met with a hard thrust and going forward he moved in the hand around his shaft and he wanted to cry from how  _ good _ it felt. “Please Eren! Cum inside me!” He wanted to feel that hot seed fill his sensitive inside, wanted it to drip out of him. 

“Jesus!” Eren growled, angling a few more thrusts into Levi prostate, before he couldn’t hold it anymore, cum shooting right into that bundle of nerves. Levi screamed, hands clenching the sheets but he was just shy of reaching his own orgasam. Literally one stroke would send him over but Eren had dropped his hold on his, pulling out to watch his seed flowing out of his mates entrance, white substance following the trail of slick already wetting the bed. 

Eren was so enthralled at the view he didn’t even realize Levi had yet to cum, but the whines he was making drew the vampires attention to his shaking thighs and throbbing cock. “E-eren, please, I’m _so close~_ ”

Eren said nothing, slipping three fingers in him at the same time he sunk his fangs into his thigh, just below his butt. And that was all it took to have Levi cumming onto the sheets. 

Levi collapsed on his side and Eren cuddled up behind him, rubbing his tummy “You ok?”

“‘Mmmm perfect” Levi slurred, eyes closing.

“And the baby?”

“He’s moving around a lot and kicking my ribs. I think we woke him up” Levi chuckled.

“At least we didn’t wake our other son” Eren sighed, looking over at the locked door of their bedroom. 

 

\----------

 

**One Month Later**

 

Levi was due in a week and they had gone up to Sina, staying at the hotel across from the hospital so when Levi went into labor, he would be right there. Eren had taken the time off of work and Hall was staying at Hanji’s during this time, knowing it would be to hard having a baby with a two year old present. 

 

December 7, at 4 in the morning is when Levi eyes popped open, feeling his water brake. “Eren” Levi shook his husband awake, earning a grunt. “Eren” 

“What?” The brunet groaned, putting his pillow over his face. 

“My water broke” 

Eren immediately shot up, pillow flying across the room and he looked at Levi, face white, but happy. “Really?”

“Yes” 

Eren nodded, quickly pulling his clothes on and helping Levi into his own before rushing him across the street. Holding him tight. He wasn’t missing a second of this birth, not like Hall where he barely made it. No, he was going to be there for his wife through every contraction and every push. 

Eren and Levi were quickly rushed to the delivery, Levi having history of being fast when it came to giving birth, and they were right. Levi was ready to push before they had even set up all the equipment. 

“Push” 

Levi groaned, pressing his lips in a thin line as he did what the doctor said, hand gripping onto Eren’s. The first few pushs only got a few groans from the human, but after that, he started screaming with each push, face going red, sweat covering his face, hair sticking to his skin.  

Levi flopped down on the pillows after a particularly hard push, panting and crying. “You’re doing great Levi” Eren smiled, squeezing this hand in his, earning a squeeze and a smile from his love. 

“Thank you” Levi croaked, voice rough. 

“For what?” 

“For being here” Levi smiled, before pushing once again when instructed to do so. 

Eren smiled sadly. He hated being remind of almost missing Hall’s birth, he knew it had no venom behind the words, but it still hurt.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world” He said once Levi had finished, stroking his hand over sweaty bangs. “I won’t ever make that mistake again” He whispered.

“One more should do it” The doctor was shocked. “I’ve never had a birth this fast before.”

Levi pushed, screaming in pain before Eric started crying, taking his first breaths. Levi smiled, huge and happy reaching out to take his son, holding the infant against his chest, crying softly as he held the baby. 

“I’m I now the third person you love most in this world?” Eren joked, pushing his head to Levi’s, looking down at his baby. 

“No. You’re still second. Hall and Eric are tied for first” He chuckled, kissing the bald head of his son. “Have you told our family that the newest addition is here?” 

“No, but I will” Eren pulled his phone out, sending text to everyone. 

“It’s time for the after birth Levi” The doctor said.

“My turn” Eren grinned, gently taking Eric from Levi, holding him in his arms, smiling softly at the whining baby. “I love you” He said, again, letting his emotions go as he cried, pressing a kiss to his son’s nose. “I love you so much”

Eric started whining not long after that. “He’s hungry” Levi said, recognizing that cry. He looked exhausted but wasted no time on feeding his son once the cord had been cut and he was clean. 

“Hanji’s on the way” Eren said, looking at the text before looking back at Levi, who had just finished feeding Eric. “I’ll burp him, you get some rest” Eren took the baby from his mother, patting his back. Levi smiled at the scene before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

 

A few hours later Hanji walked in, Hall behind her, eyes brightening when he say the little bundle of blankets in his dad’s arms. He paid no mind to Levi, who was awake on the bed, but he was resting. 

Hall looked down at the baby. “Hall, meet your little brother, Eric”

“Hi Eric, I’m Hall, your big brother” He grinned, looking down at the sleeping newborn. “Can I hold him?” 

“Sure” Hall sat next to his dad and let Eren put Eric in his arms. The brunet kept his hands on the back of Eric’s head to make sure it was supported properly, but Hall was holding him. 

“He’s so little” Hall giggled.

“You were that little once” Levi smiled, voice quiet. 

“Really?” Levi nodded, smile only growing. “So Eric will be big like me one day?”

“Yes, one day” 

“Oh” Hall looked down, smiling at his brother. “He’s cute”

Eren nodded, fingers running soft circles into Eric’s cheek. He looked up, locking eyes with beautiful grey, smiling in a way that spoke volumes. How much he loved him, how he would never let anything happen to his kids or his mate, how happy he was at the moment. 

Levi returned with a smile that spoke just as much. Eren just wanted to kiss him, hold him as he whispered all those things his smile had already told him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

  
  


His life was perfect, and he couldn’t be happier.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was expecting another boy?  
> I really love comments, it really keeps me motivated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren has longer hair.
> 
> So Hall's birthday is March 9 and Eren's is March 30.  
> Eric's is December 7 and Levi's is December 25.

Hall was the perfect big brother, insisting on helping Levi with everything to do with the baby. Hall always asked to hold him if Levi wasn’t feeding him or changing his diaper. 

Levi loved how involved Hall was with his little brother, but it was very difficult to change a squirming baby when a two year old was draped across your shoulder.

 

Eric was not an easy baby. He was loud, constantly needed someone to hold him or he would scream his lungs out, and he moved like a fish out of water. He kicked, wiggled, grabbed. Levi’s gotten a finger to his eye more times then he could count and Eren had his hair pulled to the point he never pulled it out of the ponytail it was in when he was at work.

Even though the little brunet was a handful, Levi and Eren didn’t love him any less than they did Hall.

 

\-------

 

**Two Month Later.**

 

The couple groaned, eyes peeling open and staring tiredly at each other in the darkness. Eric was crying in the next room, alerting his parents that he needed something. 

“I’s your turn” Eren slurred, eyes falling closed. 

“No” Levi groaned back. “I changed his diaper last time” 

Eren forced his eyes open and looked at Levi, thinking. “Oh” He sat up, looking at the time. The clock read 5 A.M. He stretched before walking out of the room and into the nursery. “Hey baby” He said, smiling at the crying child before picking him up and gently bouncing “Are you hungry?” Eren checked the diaper, confirming it wasn't dirty, he made his way down stairs and prepped a bottle. Once the milk was warm enough he pushed the nipple into the baby’s mouth, feeding him as he made his way back to the nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair. 

Eric finished eating quickly after and Eren placed the bottle down, grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulder, and started burping his son.

 

\----------

 

Levi groaned, Eren’s six o’clock alarm going off. “Eren. Turn that damn thing off” Levi brought a hand up and dropped down on Eren, or, where Eren was supposed to be. Levi pulled his head out from under the pillow to blink tiredly at the empty spot next to him. “Eren?”

 

The raven got up, quickly putting a robe over his naked body. He could see that no one was in the bathroom so he walked out of the room. He needed to make sure that Eren knew what time it was. 

 

As he walked past the nursery, he could hear Eric cooing and he smiled, not being able to resist his baby boy. But what he saw made his heart swell with love. 

 

Eren was asleep on the rocking chair, holding the baby in his arms. Eric was wide awake, smiling up at his dad. And he wasn’t moving. Eric was completely still other than his chest and smile. Eric reached a hand up and grabbed a hold of Eren’s long locks before stuffing it into his mouth.

 

“Eric, don’t do that” Levi laughed, walking into the room. The infant turned to him and screamed with joy upon seeing his mama. “You can’t eat hair, that’s not good for you.” The raven smiled, taking the boy off Eren’s lap.

“It’s protein” Eren chuckled, opening his eyes and smiling at his wife and son. 

“You’re awake?”

“It’s hard to sleep when a baby screams in your ear.” He smiled, running his fingers through his hair, combing it. “Eww, now my hair’s all wet” Eren stuck his tongue out at Eric, who only giggled in response. “I’m going to shower” The brunet bent down, kissing his lover and then his baby. 

 

But as soon as Eren was out of the room, Eric started crying, and immediately stopped when Eren popped his head back in to see what was wrong. “I think he wants you” Levi smiled softly. 

“I have work” Eren said, and as if on cue, Eric started crying again, grabbing his little hands towards Eren in a plea for his papa to pick him up. Eren’s heart melted and he sighed. “I guess I’ll take the day off”

“Can you do that? You don’t have anything important today?”

“No, just some paper work. I’ll just call Alice and let her know” Eren took the infant and walked back into the room to call his secretary.

  
  


About twenty minutes later, the couple were sitting on the bed, Levi leaning his head on Eren’s shoulder as the other played with Eric’s feet, pulling each little toe gently before saying “This little piggy…” And Eric loved it, laughing each time Eren did anything. 

“Mama, Papa” The pair looked up towards the door, where Hall was standing, clad in his train covered footsie pajamas, rubbing a fist over his tired eyes, Larry the Crab in his hands. 

“Yes baby?” Levi smiled. Hall looked at him, confused, and then at dad. “What?” 

“Papa is home today?” 

“Yes. I took the day off to spend it with my boys” Eren said, his smile pulling an adorable laugh from Eric. 

“Eric!” Hall ran over, climbing onto the bed and over to Eric, holding himself above the baby “HI!” He shouted, and then the infant started crying. Eren wasted no time in holding Eric to his chest, shushing him while he rubbed his back. “What I do?” Hall looked terrified.

“You just scared him” Levi said, running his fingers over the dark brown hair on the little baby’s head.

“I-I did-idn’t mean too” Hall sniffed, pushing his hands against his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s ok” Levi reached over, pulling the almost three year old onto his lap. “It’s ok, we know you didn’t mean to” Levi was rubbing Hall’s back and kissing his forehead “Just don’t yell anymore, and it won’t scare him” Hall nodded, looking over at his brother, who was no longer crying. 

Hall scooted closer and smiled softly. “Hi” He whispered. “I sorry. I didn’t mean too, I was happy to see you” 

Eric started at him for a few seconds before smiling, reaching a hand out to Hall, whose smile nearly split his face in half as he reached and held the small hand in his own.

 

\-----------

 

**Two Month Later**

  
  


Eren and Hall celebrated their third and 27th birthday on the same day. It was a nice sized party with everyone there. 

Armin was four months pregnant now, and everyone was happy for them. Daxton was nearly four and Dallas was just barely one. Skylar was 8 months pregnant, with a boy she was naming Theodore, or Teddy. Grisha joked he was cursed to only have grandsons. 

 

“Well I’m not done having kids yet” Annie spoke in retaliation, holding her tummy in her hands, and everyone’s faces lite up. “No! I’m not pregnant right now, I was just saying that I’m going to have more.” 

“What about you Levi?” April spoke up, gaining the raven’s attention. “Are you planning on more?” Levi looked over to where the four boys were playing, smiling softly at his own. 

“I always thought two would be more then enough, that two was all I could handle, but….” He looked down, putting his hands on his belly “I feel like I’m not done yet” He looked up, seeing the hopeful look in his husbands eyes “Not for awhile. Eric was just born a few months ago, I’m not ready for another just yet. I would like to wait a few years” Eren nodded, kissing Levi’s cheek before walking off to make sure the boys weren’t getting into any trouble.

 

\-----------

 

**One Year Later.**

 

Hall came running into the master bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed and jumping up and down. “Wake up! Wake up!” 

 

“What is it?” Levi groaned. “It’s not Christmas yet, that’s tomorrow” 

 

“Mama, wake up” Hall yelled, the four year old only got more hyper, pulling the blankets off the bed and his mom. “Mama” 

“I’m up” Levi forced himself up, realizing he was alone. “Where’s Papa?” 

“Come on” Hall groaned, taking Levi’s hand and pulling him down stairs. Levi stumbled behind his son, rubbing his eyes as he was dragged to the kitchen.

“Happy birthday Mama!” Eric yelled, smile huge once Levi walked in. 

“Happy birthday Love” Eren smiled, the three boys sharing identical grins. 

“What?” Levi blinked at the plate of waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries, a single candle stuffed into the middle of the tower of cream. 

 

“We figured it would be better to celebrate a day early since it’s Christmas and all the attention is on the kids. I wanted you to feel special.” Eren explained, putting Eric on the floor before wrapping his wife in an embrace. 

Levi laughed, tears filling his eyes as he returned the hug. “Thank you” 

Eren kissed the top of raven hair “I’d do anything for you”

“I know” 

“Mama, come eat” Hall pulled the chair out, patting the seat with his hands. “Sit” 

Levi smiled, sitting down while Eric brought him a cup and Eren filled it with tea. “Thank you” 

“Eat” The two sons said, sitting on either side of their mom, staring at him as he cut a piece off. 

 

It was a bit burnt, but nothing unbearable. “Yum. It’s so good” Levi smiled, heart growing warm when his three boys beamed at the compliment. 

 

Levi was able to eat in relative silence while the boys cleaned up the small mess they made while cooking. "Done?” Eric asked, seeing that Levi hadn’t taken a bite in a few minutes. 

Levi smiled and nodded, handing the empty cup and utensils to his brunet child and handing the plate to the raven haired child and they both walked over to Eren, who washed them and let the boys load the dishwasher. 

“Presents?” Eric asked, looking up at Eren with his grey eyes. Eren nodded and Eric almost screamed with joy before he and Hall took off to their rooms, Hall leaving his brother in the dust being so much bigger than the barely two year old. 

 

Eren walked over to the couch with Levi, sighing contently when Levi cuddled up to his side, a pair of soft lips on his cheek. “Hey” Levi smiled, kissing him on the lips. 

“Thank you for doing this” Eren opened his mouth to respond but his words were stopped upon hearing his kids running down the hall. 

“Mama, open mine first” Hall beamed, climbing onto Levi’s lap, while Eric went to Eren. Levi took the small box from his son and opened it, seeing a bracelet in there, it was black and white alternating beads and Levi smiled. 

“Thank you Hall” 

Hall smiled. “Grandma helped me” 

“Mine?” Eric asked, handing Levi a picture. Levi took the construction paper and looked at the finger painting of flowers, all different colors. “Lilies” Eric smiled, and Levi returned it, pulling both his sons into his arms, squeezing them and kissing their heads.

“Thank you, both of you, I love the presents so much” He laughed softly before letting them go “Now, go play”

 

The boys went to the toy box and started playing with the legos. Levi watched them, they looked so similar, but so different at the same time. 

 

Hall was tall for his age, his skin was pale but not snow white, his hair was black, eyes a striking blue with gold and grey flecks. He had Levi’s RBF, but he was almost always smiling, and when he smiled, he looked just like Eren, so most people thought he looked like his father until the four year old stopped smiling and the Levi in him shone through like a spot light. He had Levi’s striking eye shape, button nose and thin lips.

 

Eric was small and loud. He didn’t talk as well as Hall did at that age, but he was getting there. He was covered in baby fat and Levi just wanted to squish his chubby cheeks. His hair was a dark brown, almost looking black in poorly lite rooms. He also had Levi’s button nose, and thin lips, but his eyes were big and round like Erens. The color of his orbs were a dark grey, his left eye having a very small section completely green, popping perfectly against the grey. 

 

“We made such cute babies” Eren said, taking the words right out of Levi’s mouth. 

“I did most of the work” Lei smirked, earning a groan from his mate. 

“Oh, so you’re playing that card uh?” 

“Yep” Levi chuckled, basking in the feeling of Eren nuzzling into his head. “What did you get me for my birthday?”

Eren hummed, pressing his lips lightly against his lover’s ear. “That’s not appropriate for small children to hear” 

Levi’s eyes widened, pulling away just enough to look at his husband, who was giving him a dark, sexy look. Heat pooled in Levi’s lower half and he gulped. 

 

\-------

 

“Ah! Eren!” Levi’s back bowed, pushing his hips down onto the cock inside him. It was about the fifth round of lovemaking since they had put the boys to bed. Eren had completely ravished Levi’s body with his lips, tongue and hands. Levi orgasming twice before Eren actually went in, and that was only because his wife was begging for it. “I-I’m gonna-AH!” Levi jerked, words interrupted when his prostate was hit, sending him into his fourth orgasm for the night. 

“Just a little bit more” Eren growled, his second high right around the corner, only a few thrust away before he went over the edge, mouth hanging open as he spilled into the condom. 

Levi sighed, loving the feeling of his mate lying breathless on top of him, hot breath on his neck, legs sore and shaking, and semen dripping out of him- _Wait, WHAT!_

 

“Eren” The brunet sat up instantly at the worried tone in his human’s voice. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’re wearing a condom right?”

 

“Of course” 

 

“Then why is there cum dripping out of me?”

 

“Babe, it’s just slick” 

“No, it’s not” Eren sighed, pulling out to prove his point, only to be stopped short when his seed was definitely flowing out of his mates entrance.

“H-How?” Eren asked, looking down and getting his answer “The condom broke” 

Levi was sitting up on his elbows, eyes staring at the torn condom. He sighed, flopping onto the bed. “Well, I was meaning on talking to you about maybe having another baby, but I was hoping we would have a few more months.” 

“Y-You’re not upset?” 

“No. Why would I? I wanted to wait till Eric was closer to three, but I’m not mad, it’s still going to be our baby” 

“We don’t even know if you’ll get pregnant from this” 

Levi gave him a bored stare “It took almost no time for me to become pregnant with Hall and Eric, I’m very fertile, so it’s highly possible” 

Eren sighed “Yeah” 

The raven blinked “A-are you mad?” 

“No!” Eren quickly shook his head “God no. I just feel bad, you wanted to wait longer and now you can’t” 

“Eren” Levi reached up and held his mates face in his hands. “There’s no reason to be upset. I’m happy to be a mom all over again” 

Eren searched his wife’s gaze, nodding and leaning down to kiss him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should they have another?   
> Or should I wait before getting Levi pregnant again?


	10. Carla

Eren opened his eyes, looking down at the weight on his chest, seeing Eric’s sleeping face. He smiled, gently scratching the toddler's head.

“Good morning” Eren looked over at his wife’s voice, the raven was smiling softly, hand rubbing Hall’s back, who was sleeping across his chest, his other hand reaching over to take a hold of Eren’s hand.

“Good morning” He smiled back. “How’s the baby?” Levi took his hands off Hall to rub the small bump of his belly.

 

“Good” 

 

Levi hadn’t gotten pregnant from the condom breaking, they waited a month before taking a test to see and when it was negative, they both realized how much they wanted a third one, and the started actually trying for one.

Two month later, Levi found out he was pregnant. Hall was happy about the news but Eric was not, wanting to be the youngest.

They had a diner with everyone and told them they were expecting. Annie started laughing and told them she was pregnant too. Levi was due two weeks before her.

 

That was four months ago, and today they had an appointment to find out the gender. Annie and Mikasa were going to figure out their baby’s gender as well.

“Good” Eren let go of Levi’s hand to rub his tummy, caressing the bump. “I’m hoping for a girl”

“Me too”

 

“I’ll still love it just the same if it’s a boy, but we already have two boys, I’m ready for a girl” 

 

“Your dad feels the same” Levi chuckled. “But he’s cursed to only have grandson, remember”

 

“Maybe”

 

“Mama, shush” Hall grumbled, sitting up on Levi chests, being very careful of the bump.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Levi rolled his eyes, poking Hall’s side, making him giggle.

 

“Hungry” Eric said, sitting on Eren.

“Me too” Hall agreed.

“Me three” Eren grinned, laughing at the eye roll Levi gave him. 

 

“Pancakes?” Levi asked, climbing out of bed.

“Yes!” All three exclaimed happily.

Levi chuckled, walking down to the kitchen with his boys behind him.

 

————————

 

Grisha was wearing a grey shirt, which made Eren raise his eyebrows. “You’re not going to guess?”

He shrugged. “I’m hoping for a girl, but I doubt that’s going to happen.” Daxton and Dallas were there, the younger sitting on Grisha’s lap, and Daxton sitting on Annie’s father. 

 

“Is Annie and Mikasa here?” Levi asked, letting the boys run to Grisha and Hanji.

 

“They should be done soon”

 

“We are” Mikasa spoke up, gaining their attention. Annie was with her, holding hands. 

 

“Well?” Grisha asked, standing up, Dallas in one arm and Eric in the other.

 

“You’re cursed to have only grandsons” Mikasa chuckled.

 

“His names going to be Dominic” Annie smiled.Everyone hugged them, congratulating the couple. No one was unhappy with the news.

Cassandra walked up, and smiled at them. “Levi, Eren” They looked over “Ready?”

 

“Yes” They followed after her, leaving their son with the grandparents.

 

They did the usual before they were ready to find out what they were having. “Well, she’s going to be spoiled rotten” Cassandra smiled, not taking her eyes off the screen.

 

“She?” Eren asked, smiling wide. Cassandra looked at him and nodded.

 

“It’s a girl?” Levi shuffled, smiled huge and tears brimming his eyes.

 

“It’s a girl” Cassandra confirmed, letting the couple embrace and laugh, cry into the others chest or shoulder. “You should go tell everyone” 

Levi and Eren parted, both wiping tears from their eyes. They nodded and finished up with the ultrasound before going to the waiting room.

“You aren’t cursed Grisha” Levi laughed, crying all over again. “It’s a girl”

 

“A girl?” Everyone grinned and hugged the couple. All happy to have a granddaughter or niece. Eric was mad about having sibling, no matter what the gender was, while Hall pouted, but quickly forgot when he put his hands on the baby bump.

 

They all said their goodbyes before leaving. “Eren?”

Eren hummed, watching the road. “What?”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When he found out about Hall and Eric being boys you didn’t waste anytime in naming off names. Do you not know any girl names?” Eren shook his head. Levi purses his lips “Ruby?” He got another head shake. “Jessica. Sarah. Marcy” 

 

“No”

 

“Lucy, Molly, Lexi”

 

“Carla” Levi closed his mouth, looking over at his husband.

 

“What?” 

 

“Carla. Let’s name her Carla”

 

Levi smiled, rubbing his belly “I love that name” 

 

——————

 

**Two Months Later**

 

“Mama” Levi groaned. “Mama” Levi opened his eyes, looking over at his son's standing by the side of the bed, staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“How’s the baby?” 

 

“She’s fine. She’s asleep like you two should be” Hall and Eric have gotten very protective of their little sister over the past few months, always making sure Levi was comfortable and never got in trouble, always doing what Levi asked the second he asked.

“I wanted to make sure” Hall climbed over Levi to lay to the bed between him and Eren, Eric joining quickly after.

 

“What do you two think you’re doing?” 

“Sleeping” Eric said, cuddling up to Eren while Hall placed a hand on Levi tummy.

 

“You two are getting too big to sleep with mama and papa” 

“Just one more night” Levi groaned but closed his eyes anyway.

 

——————

 

**Two Months Later.**

 

_“I miss you guys”_ Eren smiled through the computer screen at his family. Levi was sitting on the bed with the laptop and Eric and Hall were sitting next to him. 

 

“We miss you too Papa” Eric yawned, rubbing his eyes.

 

“You should go to bed” Levi said. “I’ll be right back” Levi got up, leaving Eren on Skype while he tucked the boys into bed. Eren was gone on a business trip to France, he’s been gone for almost a week and he’ll be gone for three more, getting back just a few days before Carla was due. “I’m back” Levi said, climbing into the view of the camera. 

 

_“Let me see the bump”_ Levi smiled, sitting up on his knees as he showed Eren his bump. _“Lift your shirt”_ He did. _“You’re so sexy”_

 

“Eren, we are not having Skype sex, we are way to old”

 

_ “No we aren’t” _

 

“I’m eight months pregnant, I’m not doing it” 

 

Eren pouted. _“Fine”_

 

Levi glared at him. “Just..hurry home. I miss you” 

 

_ “I miss you too honey”  _

 

\---------

 

Eren sighed. He was riding a cab from the airport back home. He missed his little family so much. The car was silent other than the radio. 

He opened his eyes when his phone started going off. He furrowed his brows and saw his wife was calling him. He answered. “Babe, I’m just got in the cab, I’ll be home in a few hours”

 

_ ‘My water broke' _

 

“What?” 

 

_‘I’m at Sina’_ Eren blinked, quickly telling the driver to switch courses to the hospital, luckily only being a few minute away. Eren paid the man and ran to the building, and rode the elevator down. 

 

“Levi?” Eren ran in, seeing Mikasa there with the four children. “Mika, what’s going on? Where’s Levi?” 

 

Mikasa smiled at him and Eric and Hall ran into his arms, yelling Papa! “We came up here for both Levi and Annie to have a check up when Levi’s water broke.” 

 

“Where is he?” 

"Down the hall, Annie should be there” Eren smiled, kneeling down to hug his children and saying how he will talk to them and give them love once Carla was born. The pouted but went back with Aunt Mikasa. 

Eren took off down the hall once his boys were OK and nearly ran into Annie. “Oh good” Annie said nothing, just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room in front of him, where Levi was lying on the bed, legs propped up with a blanket draped over him.

 

“Eren” Levi beamed, reaching his hand out for his husband to take. “You’re here”

“Of course” He smiled back, taking the hand and kissing the back of it.

“Levi, you’re ready to start pushing now” The doctor said.

Levi grip tightened around Eren’s hand and he pushed, screaming in pain as he did. “Fuck!”

 

Levi was in labor for almost two hours, before Carla finally came into the word. Levi held her to his chest, crying and kissing her head. “Hi baby girl” Eren watched, smiling softly as Levi kissed their daughter. 

 

Eren took her from him when it was time for the after birth, already crying and kissed her head. “Carla” Eren sobbed, wishing his mother was here to see her grandchildren. 

Levi finished the after birth and the nurse cleaned Carla before giving her back to Eren.

 

“Papa?” Eren looked up, seeing Annie and Mikasa walking in with their children in tow. 

 

“Hey” He smiled, kneeling down with Carla bundled, in blankets, showing her to her brother’s. 

“She’s sleeping?” Eric asked and Eren nodded. 

“Can I hold her?” Hall asked, beaming when Eren said yes and he ran to the couch with Eric right behind him. Eren put the baby in Hall’s arms.

 

“Support the head” He let Hall hold her completely. He was five now. Mikasa sat next to them.

 

“I’ll watch them, you spend time with your wife” Eren smiled at her before turning and walking to Levi, who was smiling tiredly. 

“You did good” Eren praised, sitting on the bed and running his fingers through black strands.

“Thank you” Levi smiled. 

“Hey” They looked up, seeing Grisha standing by the door with April by his side. “How are you doing?” He asked Levi. 

“Good. Tired and sore, but couldn’t be happier” 

“Good” 

“Boys” Eren spoke, gaining his son’s attention. “Let grandpa hold her” Hall shuffled, not trusting himself to stand up. 

“Grandpa, you want to hold baby Carla?” He asked when Grisha stepped closer. 

He smiled, bending down to take the infant. “Carla?” His smile was happy, tears filling his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

“Grandpa? Why are you crying?” Eric asked, getting up to hug his leg. 

“They’re happy tears, don’t worry” Grisha ruffled Eric’s hair before sitting on the couch with the newborn, his grandsons on either side of him, smiling and talking to their sister. 

 

Eren and Levi watched the scene with huge smiles. After a moment Eren spoke in a whisper. “Thank you” 

Levi blinked at him. “For what?” 

Eren smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him gently. “For giving me my happiness” He grinned, tears in his eyes. “My family”   


	11. One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets back together for one more night, Carla ages up fast and, one more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is ahead.

“OK. Bedtime is at eight, we’ll be home around ten” Levi told Hanji, who was holding the three month old baby Carla in her arms. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

Hanji rolled her eyes. “You go enjoy your night, spend time with your friends while you can, don’t stress about the kids, I got this”

Levi bit his lip, looking towards the stairs where Hall was sitting with Eric. Hall was playing with his crab and Eric was pouting. “I don’t know”

“Levi, when was the last time you had a day off with no kids?”

Levi blinked. “Mine and Eren’s 7th anniversary”

“Exactly, that was almost a year ago” Hanji blinked. “You’ve almost been married for 8 years?” Levi nodded, smiling softly at his husband standing next to him. “Wow”

“Hanji’s rights babe, you need a night off” Eren smiled, putting his hands on his wife’s shoulders.

Levi sighed. “I know” He stepped towards the stairs. “Boy, I want you to behave and do what Grandma tells you”

“OK” Hall beamed, standing up to hug Levi. “Have fun”

“Bye” Eric pouted, looking down at his feet.

“I love you” Levi smiled, poking Eric’s hand. Eric blinked, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“Love you too”

“BYe boy, be good” Eren said, ruffling his son’s hair before placing a kiss and Carla’s head, Levi doing the same. “Come on, let’s go” Eren took Levi’s hand and lead him out of the house and too the car, where he opened the door for him before climbing in himself. “This will be fun” Eren said. When he got no reply, he looked over to see Levi looking behind them and the house as they drove away. “Hey” He reached over and took Levi’s hand. “They’ll be fine. Hanji’s crazy but they’re a good parent”

Levi nodded, forcing himself to settle in the chair. “I know”

“This is good for you, and the kids”

He sighed. “I know”

Eren smiled at him. “Cheer up”

“I’m trying, I’m just not doing a good job”

“Smile. We’re hanging out with all our friends from high school, it’s been years since we all got together just to hang out”

“I think the last time was at Krista and Ymir’s wedding”

“I’m surprised they were the last to get married.”

“Yeah, with how clingy Ymir is” Eren chuckled.

“That was two years ago”

“Where does the time go?”

“Goes way too fast”

“Hall with be five in a few months”

“Eric will be three and Carla will be one before we know it”

“It happened in a blink”

“The next blink, we’ll have grandkids”

Levi smiled, closing his eyes and imagining it. “I would love to be a grandma, but I don’t like thinking about my babies growing up”

“I know how you feel” He squeezed the hand in his before slowing the car and parking outside a nice home. “We’re here”

 

The pair made their way up to the door but before they could knock or ring the doorbell, the wood was already flying open, and there stood a grinning Connie. “About damn time, you guys are the last ones, other than Armin” He stepped aside. “Come in”  

The stepped and and were met with a chorus of “Hey’s” from the group sitting in the living room, all with a drink in their hands, everyone but Sasha and Krista had some sort of alcohol.

Eren laughed, taking a seat next to Ymir and fisted bumped her, then grabbed a beer from the pile of them in the center of the coffee table. Levi quietly walked to Krista and sat next to her.

“How’s the baby?” He asked, eyeing her 9 month pregnant belly.

“I’m doing good, feet hurt, but I feel good” Levi nodded in understanding, putting his hand on the bump. “I’m due next week”

“This is your first, right? “

She nodded. “First and only” She batted her belly. “Twins, boy and girl. Ymir and I decided that was all we needed” She grinned. “How about you, you just had your daughter a few months ago, how are you healing?”

“Fantastic, Carla’s a doll and she’s spoiled like no other” He laughed.

Krista laughed with him. “And the other two?”

“Good. Hall a perfect child, never does anything bad, never talks back. Eric on the other hand is the total opposite. He’s a terror but I love him to death”

 

“Levi” The raven looked up at his husband, who was already and his third beer. “You came here to forget about the kids”

“It’s hard to forget when I’m sitting next to a pregnant woman” Levi shot back.

“Relax, have a drink” Connie grabbed a bottle and handed it to him, but Levi refused.

“I’m breastfeeding, I can’t have any”

“Babe. You pumped like, three bottles before we left, it’ll be fine”

“Who’s going to drive you home then?”

“I’m sure Hanji will be more then happy to pick us up”

“Or I can” Krista offered.

“Or me” Sasha said, holding up her can of soda.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to damage my milk” Levi subconsciously grabbed his pecs. “Better safe than sorry” Levi decided, grabbing a can of soda instead.

 

“Hey Sasha, why aren’t you drinking?” Reiner asked.

“Oh, I found out I’m pregnant this morning” Sasha shrugged, taking a sip of drink. “I was having symptoms, so I decided to test to see before a drank any, and well, I’m now preggo with baby number 5”

“Where are the other four?” Mikasa asked.

“With my dad. He wants to spend as much time with them as possible before we move to France”

“France?” Eren raised an eyebrow. “You’re moving to France?”

“Oh, right! That’s the whole reason behind this get together” Sasha laughed. “I recently got a job offer as the head chef at a really nice restaurant in Paris, naturally, I took it, being my dream job and all”

“Sasha that’s great” Every congratulated the woman on her success and pregnancy.     

 

The night was filled with laughter and fun, some people being way to drunk to handle themselves, one of them being Eren. Levi couldn’t help it, he really tried to not, but he always ended up asking his friends about their kids. Maybe it was the postpartum hormones, or he was just really missing his babies, but by the time he got home, dragging a giggling Eren, he was ready for some baby cuddles.

Hanji was sitting in the living room, reading a book. “How was it?” She asked, smirking at Eren.

“It was good, but I had to drag this one to the car and back” Levi grumbled, setting his nearly unconscious husband on the couch next to Hanji. “Where are my children?”

“Upstairs, asleep in their rooms”

“Did they behave?”

“Yes. Eric got a little fussy when I told him it was time for bed, but other then that, it was great”

“Thank you” Levi smiled, hugging the woman after she stood, walking her to the door to say goodbye. After Hanji left, Levi turned to take care of his eldest child, the nearly 30 year old one. He made his way to the living room, where Eren was drooling on the couch. “Eren, come on” Levi grabbed his husband’s wrists and pulled until he was standing on wobbly legs, eyes cracked open. “Let’s get you to the bedroom?” Eren nodded before closing his eyes, going limp, Levi nearly dropping him. “Oi, I need you to help me you ass wipe”

“Seeppy” Eren mumbled.

“Then help me get you to bed and you can sleep all you want”

“Mmmm OK” Eren opened his eyes and stood, holding on to his wife as the raven lead him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He stripped them both down before putting Eren down and covering him with blankets. “Goo’ nigh’” Eren slurred, pulling Levi down to kiss him lightly before falling asleep.

“Good night” Levi whispered back, climbing into bed next to his husband, wrapping his arms around the tan body.

 

\----------

Carla grew up quick, looking more and more like Eren everyday, but her eyes were the same grey as Eric’s, her hair was black and she had Levi’s nose, just like her siblings. She was spoiled rotten by her grandparents, though she was still down to earth and sweet. She was loud and slightly obnoxious, like Eric, but was also calm and loving, like Hall.

 

Her brother’s loved her so much, helping her learn to walk and talk, even helping Levi teach her to go potty on the toilet. They picked out her clothes and would sometimes fight over what outfit looked better. They even did her hair; Well, tried to.

 

“Can you believe it’s been four years”  Eren sighed, watching his kids play with Annie and Mikasa’s sons. Hall and Daxton acting as the bosses, being 8 and 9. Eric and Dallas tended to play together the most, having similar personalities, Dallas was almost 7 while Eric would be six in a few months. Carla and Dominic were close as well, both trailing behind their older brothers, doing as told and just being annoying siblings. It was Carla’s fourth birthday, and they were also celebrating Dominics birthday as well.

“They are all growing up so fast” Levi sighed and Eren hummed in agreement, smiling as he placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek. “I want another one”

Eren’s eyes widened. “What?”

Levi turned to look at him, smiling. “Another baby”

“A-are you sure?”

Levi smiled. “Can we try tonight?” Eren slowly nodded.

“What are you guys talking about to get Eren blushing like that?” Mikasa asked before she quickly shook her head. “No, wait, I don’t want to know”

 

\--------

 

“Eren” Levi moaned, tilting his head back, nearly losing feeling in his legs when Eren sunk his fangs into his throat, sucking his blood. “Oh god”

Eren picked him up with ease, taking him down the hall, away from the kids rooms and into their own, making sure to lock the door behind him before dropping Levi on the bed. He licked the bites closed before pulling back, tugging his shirt off, watching Levi take off his own. “You’re so sexy” He whispered, fingers trailing over stretch marks. “So perfect” Levi blushed, looking away and closing his eyes. “So...breathtaking” Eren leaned down to lick the marks, kissing them gently.

“Wh-why do you love them so much?” Levi whined, head tilted back, hand fisted in a mop of brown locks.

“Because they mean you are the bearer of my children, it’s evidence that my seed was growing inside you, that you’re mine” He whispered, licking a stripe from Levi’s tummy up to his collarbone, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Levi whined, legs spreading impossibly wider and bucked up, rubbing his erection against Eren’s stomach.

“Put another in me, fill me with your seed. Please Eren, I need another one, I need another baby!” Levi was practically sobbing, hips jerking involuntarily.

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, pulling away to tug his and Levi pants off.

“Yes!” Levi screamed, grabbing a hold of the back of his knees and pulled them towards him, putting himself on display for his mate. “Please Eren, I need one more, one more”

Eren smirked, lining himself up, pushing the head closer, enough to make Levi whimper but not breach the wet ring. “You want me to give you a baby?”

“Yes!” Levi threw his head back, tears now falling from his cheeks. “Please, I need to be pregnant again!”

“Really?” Eren asked, finally, finally pushing himself in, sliding easily down the slick heat, Levi crying out in pleasure at being filled to the brim by his mate.

“Yes! There’s one more Eren, one more baby we need to make, please, put it in me!” Levi started wiggling his hips, not really being able to thrust with his calves resting on Eren’s shoulders.

“One more?” Eren pulled halfway out before going back in. Levi yelped. “One more baby, huh?”

“Yes!” Levi grabbed desperately at the pillow his head was on, grip tight, eyes closed, mouth hanging open as constant moans filled the room. “Eren!”

Eren quickened up his pace slightly, finding Levi’s prostate and abused it, sending Levi in to and even bigger wreaked mess. “Levi”

“One more!” Levi panted, opening his eyes to look up at his flushed husband. Eren started slowing his pace slightly, not breaking eye contact. “Please Eren, put a baby in me” He let go of the pillow to rub his tummy, pushing his fingers below his belly button. “Right here, put a baby right here. Fill me with your cum, impregnate me, make me swell with another baby” He ran his other hand across his stretch marks. “Cover me in more marks, more evidence of our love” Levi whispered. “Please”

Eren groaned. “You want my baby?” Levi nodded. “Want my cum?” Levi nodded again, hand shaking, thighs twitching against his shoulders. "Want me to impregnate you?"

“Yes please!” Levi whined, throwing his head back when Eren hit his prostate head on and continued his assault, sending Levi in to a moaning mess as he came. Slick gushed out, splashing onto Eren sensitive cock, along with the moans and walls tightening around him, he too, lost himself in pleasure, pushing in as deep as he could go.

“Holy shit” Eren chuckled, trying his best to not fall onto his mate. “That was..great” Levi whined, eyes closed, fingers massaging over his womb, mumbling begs and pleads for another one under his breath. “You really want one, huh?” Eren asked. Obviously Levi wanted another, he wouldn’t have asked for one if he didn’t, but Eren’s never seen him this desperate to become pregnant before.

Levi nodded, not stop his massage as he opened his eyes to look at his husband. “I need one more. I know there’s one more, another life for us to give.”

Eren smiled. “I thought we were stopping at two” Levi grinned.

“I know, I thought Carla was going to be the last, but I can’t shake the feeling of us having four. It feels so right”

Eren nodded, moving his hand down to massage with Levi’s fingers. “Does this work?”

“I don’t know” Levi sighed, closing his eyes. “Just don’t pull out, keep it in as long as possible.”

“I’m going soft, I can’t keep it in for much longer.”

“Just as long as you can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby number four?


	12. Kuchel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and a total roller-coaster of emotions.

Levi closed his eyes, hand on his back as he walked up the stairs, groaning in pain at how hard it was to lift his legs up with the 7 month pregnant belly. Yep, Levi’s pregnant with their fourth and final child. They discussed that they were, indeed done with kids after this one. 

They didn’t know what they were having, every time they went to an ultrasound, the baby would be in a position that made it impossible to find out for sure, so they decided it was fate that they wait and find out after the baby was born. 

 

Eren had gotten home early, picking the boys up from school on the way. Carla, her brothers and father all had snacks Levi made for them. While they were eating, Levi complained his back was hurting and he had been having a lot of contractions that day, so Eren sent him upstairs to have a bath while he watched the kids. 

So that’s what was happening now, Levi soaking in the hot water, eyes closed and hand rubbing his belly. He could hear his family playing down stairs, screaming and laughing. Levi smiled, listening to Eric yelling about something. 

But his smiled quickly turned into a grimace as a really bad contraction hit. After it passed, his eyes widened. “EREN!” He yelled, but the brunet didn’t hear him, so he tried again. “EREN!!!” The noices downstairs stopped and Eren came running into the bathroom, eyes wide in fear and concern. 

“What?”

“My water broke” Levi sobbed, hands clenching the side of the tub. 

Eren looked terrified. “What?”

“My water broke” Levi repeated. “I’m in labor” 

“N-no, no you can’t be, you’re only 7 months” 

“I know” Levi cried. “H-help me, we need to get to Sina” 

Eren rushed over, gently picking Levi up and dressing him in a robe. “Levi, I don’t think we’ll make it to the hospital in time.” 

“We...we need to try” Levi groaned, hand pushing onto his stomach, not able to stand as a contraction came. He fell to his knees. “C-call Hanji, get them to watch the kids.” Eren quickly called the person, telling them what was happening before picking Levi up in his arms. 

He rushed Levi to the car before going back in, telling Hall what was going on just as Hanji came speeding into the driveway. Eren just yelled hi to them as he ran past and into the car, not even bothering with his seat belt, speeding of to the freeway. 

“We aren’t going to make it” Levi whined, nails scratching the leather of Eren’s seat. “I-it’s too far”

“We’re almost there baby”

“No, Eren, we aren’t” Levi maneuvered so his legs were spread, one resting on the seat. “This baby is coming. Now” 

Eren’s eyes widened, nodding his head. “O-ok. Y-you focus on birthing and I’ll focus on getting us to the hospital” Levi nodded, taking Eren’s hand in his before he started pushing. 

Eren sped all the way there, quickly taking the exit before going down the streets, praying no cop would pull them over as he pulled into Sina Medical parking lot. “I’ll be right back.” He got out of the car, sprinting in. “My wife’s in labor! Hurry!” He yelled, the receptionist nodding her head before getting on the phone to call Cassandra, recognizing Eren from previous visits. The brunet smiled his gratitude before sprinting back to his car, throwing open the passenger side door and smiling at Levi. “We made it, everything’s OK” Levi started shaking his head.

“N-no, it’s coming” Levi cried, pushing. “Eren! The baby!” Eren reacted on instinct, hands going between Levi’s legs to catch the baby as it slide out. Eren was stunned, looking down at the crying newborn. It was much smaller than the other children, it was two months early. Eren smiled, looking between the baby’s legs, smile growing, tears in his eyes. “It’s a girl, Levi” 

Levi smiled, holding his hands out. Eren passed the baby over to her mother. Eren kneeled down, adrenaline leaving his knees weak. Just then, Cassandra and a few others came rushing over with a wheelchair. 

“Oh no” Cassandra breathed, helping Levi out of the car and into the wheelchair, baby still in his arms. “We need to get the baby inside, immediately” Cassandra explained to Eren as the other two wheeled Levi off.

“Is everything all right?” Eren asked, following after his wife. 

“I hope so, but I can’t be sure until we do the test.” They took the elevator down. “Wait here” Cassandra told Eren when they got to the waiting area. Eren nodded and she ran off. 

 

What felt like forever passed with Eren anxiously pacing, hands still covered in his mates blood. “What’s taking so long” He groaned, growing more and more nervous as the seconds on the clock ticked by. His head whipped to the side when he heard heels clicking against the tile. “Cassandra” He ran up to her. “Is everything alright?” She met his gaze, eyes sorrow and mournful, and Eren’s heart filled with dread. “What?” Every possible bad scenario was running through his head. “Levi?” She shook her head. “The baby?” She frowned, brows furrowing as tears filled her eyes. 

“It would be best that I tell you with your wife” She turned, not saying a word and Eren followed, tears forming in his eyes. The baby was dead, she was gone. He quietly sobbed as he walked into the room Levi was staying in. 

Levi looked good, a little pale but good, healthy. He smiled when he saw Eren, but it quickly fell when he saw the tears in his eyes. “Eren?” The brunet said nothing, just walked over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the dark locks. “Eren, why are you crying? Those aren’t happy tears” Levi was crying now too, looking up at his husband. Eren swallowed the lump in throat before turning to Cassandra and so did Levi. 

Cassandra looked at her feet. “The baby….she’s…”

“No” Levi cried, hand clenching Eren’s shirt. 

“She’s not dead” Cassandra said and a sudden wave of relief crashed down onto the married couple. “But...she’s not completely health” 

Levi and Eren stared at her. “What do you mean?” Eren spoke. 

Cassandra licked her lips. “She’s...deaf” 

Eren and Levi blinked at her, then at each other. “Deaf?” Levi’s voice cracked, and Cassandra nodded. “Th-that’s not to bad. It’s better than her being de-....” He cut himself off.  

Eren nodded in agreement, smiling softly. “We’ll have to learn sign language” 

“And teach her siblings it too” 

“Eric won’t like that very much, he hardly wanted to speak normal English” Eren chuckled, and so did Levi. 

“Can we see her?” Levi asked and Cassandra nodded, leaving the room. Levi laid back, he was still sad that his daughter would never hear the sound of music or laughter, or his voice, but compared to what he thought had happened, he would gladly take a deaf daughter over a deceased one. “Eren” The vampire hummed, kissing Levi’s cheek. “I’m sorry I got blood all over your car”

Eren chuckled. “It’s leather, I can wipe it off” 

“Good” 

Cassandra walked in at that moment, carrying a bundle in her arms, passing the baby over to Levi, who smiled happily at the pale face of his daughter. He went to open his mouth to speak, but remembered she couldn’t hear him, so he ran a finger gently over her nose, earning a little squeak. 

“She’s beautiful” Levi sighed, kissing her head. 

Eren nodded, reaching over and touching her soft cheek. “Kuchel” 

Levi blinked, looking over at his husband. “What?” 

“Let’s name her Kuchel” 

Levi blinked before a huge smile pulled at his lips. “Thank you”


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years after the last chapter. Just some family fluff and a little bit of smut at the end.

**Nine Years Later**

 

Levi smiled when all but one of his children walked in, sitting down at the table, waiting for Levi to finish breakfast. Eren came in not long after, trailing behind him was a nine year old Kuchel. 

She smiled brightly, waving at Levi, who waved back, and she sat next to Eric and started having a conversation with him. Levi dished out the eggs and bacon to everyone before sitting down. He looked around the table at his family. Hall was now 17, and very handsome, looking so much like Levi it was almost scary. Eric was 15, looking a lot like Eren, but not the spitting image, he had Levi’s nose and lips, but other then that, he was Eren. Carla 13, she was very pretty, and looked a lot like Eren as well. And Kuchel, she was small and petite, looking closer to the age of 6 then 9. Her hair was thick, long and black, eyes a pale green, she had Levi’s nose, Erens lips and her eye shape was a mixture between the two. They weren’t overly large, but they were small either. She was very intelligent and loved learning new things. 

Levi made a motion with his hand to gain his youngests attention, she raised an eyebrow and he signed. “Do you want me to do your hair in pigtails today?” She grinned and nodded before going back to her breakfast. 

“Hall?” Eren spoke, gaining the eldest attention. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you wearing a hat?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows, eyes trained on the beanie atop his son's head. 

“Because it looked cool” Hall shrugged.

“Not with it pulled over all your hair like that” Carla snorted, earning her a glare.  

“Shut up” Hall rolled his eyes, turning to his parents. “I just like how it looks” Eren nodded and Levi shrugged. Eric smirked and grabbed a hold of the hat and tugged it off. “Eric!” 

Levi and Eren’s jaws dropped, seeing Hall’s cotton candy blue hair. “Wh-why?” Eren asked. 

Hall grumbled, trying to grab his hat from his brother. Eric laughed. “Because a girl he has a crush on asked him to do it”

Levi blinked. “A girl?” 

“Eric, shut the hell up” Hall growled, practically pushing his brother off the chair. “Give me the damn hat” 

“Why? They already know about it, so why hide” 

“No thanks to you, ass wipe” Hall also picked up on Levi’s nasty mouth. 

“Hall” Eren spoke, gaining the boy’s attention. “We don’t care what color you dye your hair”

“I’m just disappointed that you would hide it from us” Levi said, using the clique ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ bit and it worked like a charm.

Hall looked down at his lap, blue bangs hanging in front of his face. “I-I’m sorry, I just did it on a whim, it’s not permanent, it said it’ll last like, five washes, or something like that”      

“Well...it looks good on you” Levi said, taking a bite of food, swallowing before speaking again. “Just don’t use any white towels, use dark colored ones” Hall nodded, taking his beanie back and putting in on so his bangs still showed. 

They finished eating in relative silence. All the kids went to their rooms to finish getting ready for school, Eren getting ready for work and Levi cleaned the dishes before heading down to the basement where Hall’s room was. “Hall?” He asked, knocking on the frame of the open door. 

Hall looked over his shoulder, stopping in the middle of putting his shoes on. “Yeah?” 

Levi walked towards him and sat down. “Soo...a girl huh?” 

“Mom” Hall groaned. “Please, don’t”

“Don’t what?”

“Talk about this”

“I gave birth to you, you can at least tell me about your crush” Levi chuckled, earning him an eye roll. 

“She’s great” He shrugged, looking at his feet, fidgeting with his hands. “Her name’s Amanda, she has blonde hair, but she recently dyed it bright pink, when I asked her about it, she said I would look good with blue hair, so, I did” Hall shrugged. “She’s my age, she’s also a vampire, a pureblood”  Levi nodded. “We have a lot of classes together, and we talk all the time”

“And you like her” Hall nodded. “Does she like you?”

“She talks to me” Hall laughed dryly. “That’s something” 

“Well, ask her on a date” Hall looked at his mom.

“It’s not that easy”

“No, it’s not, but it could be the best decision you ever make” Levi shrugged. “She could end up being your wife, and you could have kids with her” 

“Mom! Don’t get ahead of yourself, please”

“You never know” Levi patted his shoulder. “Alright, come on, let’s get you to school” The two stood up and walked upstairs, where the younger children were waiting. Kuchel had her hair done and said Eren did it, even though Levi could tell by the fact that one was higher the the other. “Have a good day at school” Levi said and signed at the same time, kissing the kid’s cheeks. 

“Bye mom” They said and Kuchel waved. 

“Bye Love” Eren came down and placed a kiss on Levi’s lips before heading off to work. 

 

\----------

 

Levi busied himself with cleaning and working out in the home gym. He was slowly getting his muscles back, but he wasn’t as young as he once was. 42 to be exact, he had a harder time losing weight and gaining muscle. Luckily, so did Eren. He still had his body he had when he was 18, but he had to work harder to keep it, that’s why they turned the spare bedroom into a gym instead of a guest room. 

The kids got home just before four. Carla and Kuchel worked on homework in the kitchen, Eric was reading a book in the living room while munching on an apple. And Hall had gone straight to his room. 

Levi, being the overprotective mother he was, went to go make sure everything was Okay with the oldest. He never didn’t say hi when he got home. “Hall?” 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Can I come in?”

“Sure” Levi opened the door to find his son staring at his reflection. “What’s up?”

“Just coming to make sure you’re Ok. Usually you say something to me and eat before disappearing”

“Oh” Hall sighed. “I’m fine, just have a lot on my mind” Levi sat down on Hall’s bed and tapped the spot next to him. Hall rolled his eyes but sat next to his mother.

“So? What is it?” 

“I...I uh….Asked Amanda to the school dance this weekend” 

Levi smiled, nodding slowly. “And was the answer good or bad?” 

“Both” He groaned, leaning forward to scrub his eyes. “She said yes, which is great, but I’ve never been to a school dance, I don’t know what to wear or what to do for a date, I don’t know” 

“Well, for starters, is it a formal dance or informal?”

“It’s not prom or homecoming, so it’s nothing like that. But I don’t want to look like a slob”

“Hall, you are my son, nothing you own is slobbish” 

“I just, I really like her” 

“Well, let’s see what you have” Levi stood up and walked to the closet, opening it before searching through his clothes. “So, tell me more about this Amanda” 

“She’s super cool, she likes Biology, her favorite color in pink, she loves Chinese food.”

“Take her to get Chinese then, for your day date” Levi said, walking over and placing a black and grey checked button up down on the bed before going to his dresser to pull out a pair of black pants. “There” 

“Thanks mom” Levi smiled.

“Is the hair going to be back to normal by then?” 

“Yeah” Levi nodded before leaning down to kiss his son’s head. “Come and eat something” 

 

\----------

 

The family was eating dinner that night when the doorbell rang. Eric groaned but got up, walking down the hall to see who it was. Eric was talking softly to the person for a few minutes before he came back, face red.

“Why are you blushing?” Carla grinned, pushing her elbow into his ribs once he sat down. “Uh uh uh” He groaned and pushed her away. 

“Will you shut it?” 

“No, I want to know!” 

“Me too” Eren grinned.

Kuchel lightly knocked on the table to get everyone's attention, she then signed. “Was it a girl?” And Eric blushed more.

“Ohhhhh Eric as a cruusshh” Carla teased, leaning on her brother and making kissy faces. “Is it Ariel?”

“N-no, will you cut it out?” Eric quickly pushed her away. 

“No no, please keep probbing, I must know this” Eren leaning closer, smiling. “A girl Eric?” Eric blushed.

“Y-yes. Sh-she just asked me to the school dance” 

“Awwwww how swweeeeet” Hall batted his eyelashes at Eric.

“Says the guy that asked his crush to the same dance” Levi smirked and Hall immediately flushed, cursing karma. 

“Mom”

“What? I wasn’t aware it was a secret.” 

“So both my boys have crushes” Eren beamed. “Tell me about them” 

Hall sighed, being the older he took charge. “Her name’s Amanda. She’s cool. Blonde...nice” He shrugged, pushing a piece of broccoli around with his fork. 

“Good good” Eren nodded before turning to Eric. “And you?” 

Eric looked down at his lap. “Her name’s Ariel, she has red hair and she’s really nice”

“Wait.” Levi intervened. “Her name is Ariel, and she as red hair?” Eric nodded. “And your name is Eric” 

Eric smirked slightly. “She’s also an amazing singer” 

Levi couldn’t hold back a laugh at the possibility. “That’s so strange” 

“I know” Eric laughed to. “She as blue eyes as well” 

“If only you had blue eyes and black hair” 

“If only” Eric rolled his eyes. “Can we stop talking about this now and just have dinner?” 

“Of course we can” 

 

\-----------------

 

The next few weeks flew by. Hall and Eric had left together to get their dates before heading to the dance. Carla and Kuchel went to spend some time with grandma Hanji.

So Eren and Levi had to house to themselves, and they took advantage of it. 

“We...Ah...we really shouldn’t be doing this here” Levi panted out, shaking as Eren continued thrusting into him.

“We did it here all the time when we were younger” 

“Before we had kids and started a family” Levi threw his head back. “Ggh! There!” 

Eren grinned, continuing to slam into his wife’s prostate. “They aren’t here”

“They still sit on the couch” Levi cried out, back arching. “More!” 

“It’s leather. We can clean it off after we’re done, they will never know” 

“Eren! Please don’t stop!” Levi started trembling in his hold. “I can’t hold it” 

“Cum for me baby” And he did, nails digging into the seats, back arching and screaming Eren’s name at the top his lungs now that they didn’t have to be quiet. 

Eren followed soon after, spilling into the condom. “Oh fuck” 

Levi nodded, running his fingers through his lovers hair. “Oh fuck indeed”


	14. Well....shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just edited a bit. I changed the fight scene a little to make it flow a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I really wanted to get this chapter out.  
> Warning: attempted rape. Mentions of rape and death.

It had been a few months since then. It was the day before spring break, Hall had just turned 18 and now everyone was at school, and Eren at work, leaving the raven to clean and what not. 

He looked at the clock after sometime, it was 3:30 so the kids should be home soon. Eren had texted him saying he’d be home around 4 as well and Levi grinned. He loved having all his family members home. He also needed to talk to Eric, they had had a fight about him getting a car for his 16th birthday. Levi said he needed to earn it and Eric claimed Levi loved Hall more and that he hated him. 

Eren came home just after four, brows furrowed. “Where are the kids?”

“I don’t know” Levi sighed, calling Hall once again, but it was going straight to voicemail. Anxiety started building in his gut. “Hall isn’t answering his phone, and Eric’s is right there” He pointed to the cell phone on the counter. “Baby, they should be home by now” 

“Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing, just car troubles. Hall’s phone probably just died” Eren wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to calm him. 

Levi nodded, leaning into his husbands embrace. “You’re right” Levi bit his lip. “But something seems off” 

“Levi, calm down” At that moment, Levi’s phone started ringing. Hall was requesting to video chat. “See, what did I tell you?” Levi shook his head. Something was wrong, this wasn’t right. His finger shook as he pressed accept, and his heart dropped, tears filling his eyes at what he saw. 

Hall was sitting in front of the camera, face beaten and bloody. His lip was busted, nose gushing out blood, eyes black and swollen. “Hall?” Levi’s voice shook.

 

_ “Go on Hall, say hi to your mommy”  _ A sicking voice spoke out of view. Hall blinked at the camera, grimacing in pain.

_ “Mom. Dad”  _

_ “Mom!”  _ Carla screamed, sobbing somewhere out of view.  _ “Dad! Make them stop!” _

_ “Leave her alone!” _ Eric shouted 

_ “Oh shut it” _ A hitting sound and Eric yelped, blood splashing onto Hall’s face.

 

“You bastard! Leave my kids alone!” Eren shouted, seething in anger. 

_ “Ohh but they deserve it” _ The camera moved back, showing all four kids lined up, in order from oldest to youngest. Eric was unconscious, head resting against Hall. Carla was sobbing, and Kuchel wasn’t making a sound, staring straight ahead, tears staining her cheeks. 

“You sick fuck! I’ll fucking kill you!” Levi screamed. 

“Who are you!?” Eren yelled, fangs growing large, eyes changing colors, flickers of red in his eyes. 

_ “Come to the docks and find out” _ And the video chat ended. A text from Hall popped up, some coordinations, as well as a threat saying they would cut Kuchel’s fingers off if they told anyone. 

 

“We need to go” Levi growled. Eren nodded, shaking in anger as he went to the car. Levi went to their closet, pulling out a black case before opening it and taking out his hunting dagger. He hadn’t been hunting in forever. They thought that feral vampires were extinct, but something about this man was vampire-ish, the kids were chained with silver, so he had to know they were vampires. Levi rushed to the car and Eren sped off, following to coordinates. 

 

About 30 minutes later, Eren pulled his car into the parking stall near the docks. It was a shipping yard with tons of shipping containers and hangers. Levi looked back at the text. “Hanger 2F” Eren nodded, leading the way, looking at each building before finding the one that had their kids. 

Eren and Levi looked at eachother. Levi nodded and Eren opened the door. They stepped into a nicely lite...hallway? It looked like a foyer or mudroom at a house. A small rectangular room with a shoe rack, coat hangers and a doormat. There was another door. Eren went to open it but it was locked. 

“Ohh so you made it” The same voice from the video chat spoke on the other side of the door. “So you do care about your children” 

“You bastard!” Eren yelled, slamming his fists against the door. “Open up now or I’ll break it!” 

“No you won’t. The inside is made of silver. You won’t make it” He chuckled. “If you want in, you need to get rid of your weapon. Human” 

“Like hell!” Levi shouted.

“Then I guess your kids will die” He said. Seconds later Eric was screaming. 

Levi’s eyes widened, tears streaming down his face at hearing his baby boy crying in pain, begging it to stop. “OK!” Levi screamed, dropping his dagger on the ground. “Let them go” 

“Very good” And the door opened. Eren walked in, quickly followed by Levi. There was a couch and TV, a kitchen and dining table, and three doors off to the side. It looked like a house.   

Except most houses don’t have teenagers chained to the wall. “Mom! Dad!” Carla screamed, smiling widely. 

Levi wanted nothing more then to run and pull his children close to him, kissing them and make the pain go away, but he couldn’t. He had to keep his guard up. They looked around but no signs of life anywhere other than the kids.

Levi couldn’t stop himself from walking a bit faster. “Dad! Look out!” Hall yelled, but he wasn’t quick enough. Something kicked the back of Eren’s knee and he collapsed, immediately his hands were bound by silver cuffs. Levi turned around but he was grabbed, a hand going over his mouth and holding him tightly. His head was yanked to the side and he felt two fangs graze his neck. “Go on. Call for help” Levi’s eyes widened. He knew that voice, those words. 

 

_ No, it can’t be.  _

 

Levi’s hands were tied behind him and he was forced to the ground. Levi looked at the girl who was rubbing herself all over his mate and snarled, but his attention quickly went to the huge vampire looming in front of him. “Hello Levi. Remember me?”

“You’re the vampire that murdered my parents” 

He smirked. “Bingo!” He kneeled down in front of Levi. “So pretty” He grinned. “You know, you weren’t supposed to be there that night. I just wanted to kill your parents”

“Why!?” 

“Because they deserved it. They killed my sweet mate, she had just given birth to my daughter a few weeks ago”  He gestured to the vampire mouthing at Eren’s neck. “I needed revenge, but just because you were there wasn’t going to stop me. I figured that was just one more hunter off this planet, and you were going to be a nice tight hole to fuck” He shrugged. “Imagine my surprise when I found out that that little boy had mated with a vampire, and, had children with him. I figured your experience would lead you to hate vampires, not fuck them” 

“Eren’s nothing like you!”  

The vampire mused. “No. I’m better. I’m stronger” He stood up and stalked over to Eren, grabbing a hold of the brunet’s hair and tugged. “He ruined the vampire bloodline by impregnating a human. By making those disgusting half breeds!” He shouted, pointing a finger at the kids. He turned his red face to Eren. “You are a Jaeger. A direct line to Dracula himself. You have such powerful blood in you, and you ruined it, dirtied the future Jaeger line with human blood.” He spit at Eren’s feet. “But, you’re too valuable to kill. Like I said, you’re a direct line to Dracula. Very rare. So...If you mate with my daughter, put a baby in her to create a pure blood line for the Jaeger’s, I’ll forgive your sins of lying with a human” 

“Go to hell, Ape!” Eren shouted, pulling away from the girl. 

“Then I have no other choice” Ape walked over, grabbing a hold of Hall’s chin before slowly sinking his nails into his neck. “I’ll just have to kill all of them. I’ll start by ripping his throat out.” Hall started screaming.

“No! NO! STOP!” Eren shouted. “I’ll mate her!” Levi’s heart clenched at his words. Ape let go of Hall to turn to Eren, a smirk on his face. “I’ll mate her, if you let them go” Levi looked over at his husband. He looked horrified, he was pale and sweating, his eyes wide in terror. 

“If you manage to impregnate my daughter, I will let your half-breeds live” Eren nodded, looking defeated. The girl grabbed him and started to pull him away to one of the rooms. He looked over, eyes locking with Levi’s and the raven heard his mate’s voice in his head. 

 

**_I will get us out of this._ **

 

And he was gone, the door shutting them off from each other. Levi was crying, for so many reasons. “Stupid kid” Ape laughed. “I said I would let his kids live, but I said nothing about you” He smirked down at the human. “But, I’ve waited nearly 40 years to fuck you, and I’m not going to let that pass again” In seconds, Levi found himself on his back, and Ape between his legs, licking at his neck and hands touching his body. Levi started struggling, but it was no use, his hands were tied behind his back and legs to far apart to bend them in a way to kick Ape off, but he still moved, yelling and shouting for him to stop. Ape grabbed Levi’s hair before slamming his head to the ground, the raven’s sight going blurry and movements ceasing. When his vision came to, he was staring at his kids, all looking at him, horrified. His eyes widened. “No” He turned to watch Ape undoing his pants. “No, no no no, not here, not here!” Levi started struggling again. 

“Will you stop!?” Ape growled.

“Yes, yes I’ll stop just take me somewhere else!” Levi’s words got Ape to pause. “I won’t fight if you take me somewhere else. Please, don’t make them watch” Levi sobbed. Ape looked over at the kids before smirking.

“Oh..You don’t want your kids to go through the same trauma of seeing their mom raped like you did” Levi nodded weakly. “You won’t fight?” 

“No. You can do anything you want to me, just don’t make them watch” Ape smirked, standing up and throwing Levi over his shoulder. 

“Very well” And he took Levi to the other bedroom. 

 

\---------

 

“My name’s Amelia” The vampire pushed Eren down on the bed, straddling him. “It’s nice to meet you Eren” Eren only glared at her. “Oh don’t give me that look. We’re going to be mates. You’re going to put your baby in me and then our bond will be complete” 

“I’m already mated you half wit” Eren sneered, wanting to vomit as she took her clothes off. 

“Not for long. My dad’s going to kill that human whore, and then your bond will break and you’ll be mine” She giggled, working her hands to unbutton Eren’s shirt. 

“What? Kill him?” At that moment he could hear Levi crying, yelling for Ape to stop whatever it was that he was doing. Eren’s eyes widened, trying to sit up, but Amelia pushed him back down.

“But he’s going to have a bit of fun with him first”

“Fun?”

“Rape him” She smiled, grinding herself down on him. His vision started to turn red, body shaking, growls building in his throat. His mate was being touched by another vampire, was going to have a vampire mark him. 

 

_ No, no I promised I would never let that happen again, I promised I would never let anyone hurt Levi again.  _

 

With unnatural strength, he pulled at his restraints and broke the silver chain, and before Amelia could react, he punched his hand through her sternum, grabbing a hold of her heart in his hand, squeezing it until a turned to mush in his hold. Amelia fell to the floor and he stood up, grabbing the keys on the table before rushing out of the room. Levi and Ape were nowhere to be seen, but he ran over to Hall, where he started undoing the cuffs.

“Dad” Hall grinned.

“Where’s your mother?” 

“Ape took him to that room..to...rape him” He sobbed. Hall was now free and Eren went to get Eric.

“That’s not going to happen” Once Eric was free he handed the keys to Hall. “Take your siblings and run. Mom will be out soon, I’ll take care of Ape” Hall nodded, quickly working on getting Kuchel and Eric with Carla. 

Eren sprinted to the door Hall had pointed to and kicked it open. The door went flying off its hinges. Levi was bent over the bed, but luckily he and ape still had clothes on. “Eren” 

“What the-” During his confusion, Eren rushed forward and punched Ape square in the jaw, sending the vampire to the ground. Eren quickly grabbed his mate and pulled him away from the bed. 

“You need to go!”

“What about you?” 

“I got this, you need to take care of the kids, they’re outside” Eren shoved Levi away once Ape started to stand up. Levi ran, his kids were by the door. 

Levi sprinted to them, quickly pulling them into his arms before pushing them away. “You need to go. Take Dad’s car, go to Erwin, tell him what’s happening, and for the love of god, don’t come back.”

“What about you?” Eric asked, tugging Levi’s arm.

“I need to stay and help your father” 

“Dad’s got this” Hall said, but he was proven wrong when Eren came flying out of the bedroom to hit the wall on the opposite side of the hanger. 

“Go. Run” Levi pushed his kids out of the building, grabbing his dagger before going back in. Eren had hit his head and was struggling to stand up. Ape was walking closer, smirking. “APE!” Levi screamed, holding his dagger so it was hidden behind his arm. Ape turned to look at him. “Leave my mate alone!”

“Levi. No. Run”  Eren choked out, trying and failing to get to his feet. 

Ape stalked closer to the raven. “You should have listened to your mate. Now you’re going to die” Ape smirked and his arm jerked back. Levi reacted, dodging just enough so Ape didn’t hit his heart, but he still got hit. Levi gasped. The pain of having a fist punch through your diaphragm is indescribable, but he still smirked, blood gushing out of his mouth. 

“You missed” And he brought his arm up and down, shoving his dagger through Ape’s chest. The vampire howled in pain, pulling away from Levi, hands desperately pawing at the hilt of the dagger, before falling on his back. Pale and lifeless. 

Levi looked over at his mate, who was staring at him, wide eyed. Levi brought his hand up to his chest, feeling the hole there. It was getting harder to breath, he couldn’t stand. So he didn’t. He dropped to his knees and then fell back, but he was caught in Eren’s arms. 

“No” Eren sobbed, pushing his hands onto the wound. Blood was leaking between his fingers. “No no no no” He couldn’t see much through the tears. “You’re fine” His voice sounded so weak. 

Levi smile, bringing a hand up to touch Eren’s cheek. “Take care of the kids” 

“I can’t do this without you. I need you, the kids need you” Levi closed his eyes briefly, tears streaming down his face. 

“You’ll be fine” 

“No! I can’t live without you! You’re my mate, the love of my life, my everything!” 

“I love you”

“Don’t say it like it’s the last time you’re going to say it! You’re going to be fine, I won’t let you die” 

“That’s not your...decision” Levi chuckled softly, but the action caused him to start coughing up blood. 

Eren shook his head, lip quivering. “I can’t let you die. I won’t” 

Levi’s breathing started to slow, eyes going heavy. “I….love...you” His eyes closed and his whole body went limp in Eren’s arms. 

Eren’s eyes widened, gently shaking Levi. “Levi? Baby?” He started shaking his head, jerking Levi harder. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!” He started sobbing more, harder. “Don’t leave me” He pulled the lifeless body of his soulmate into his arms, face buried his his black locks. “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can call me a monster. I know I am.


	15. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this series. I can't believe it's finally over. It's a happy/sad moment.

Eren continued to cry, fingers trailing over his wife’s blood stained cheek. The pale skin was so soft, and already turning cold. “Levi?” His voice cracked and new tears began to flow. “Don’t go”

He didn’t want to let go of his mate. He swore to protect him, that they would grow old together, become grandparents together. He bit his lip, burying his face into Levi’s neck. “You can’t leave me.” He kissed the skin of his lover. “Please wake up”

Eren sobbed more, pulling Levi onto his lap and rocking back and forth while cradling the lifeless body. “You can’t be dead. Just this morning we woke up next to each other. You made me and the kids breakfast, gave me a kiss before I left and telling me how much you love me. There’s no way you’re gone” Eren lifted his head to press his lips against his forehead. “How do you expect me to go to sleep and wake up alone?” Tan fingers brushed through black hair. “I might burn the house down if I try to cook” He chuckled dryly, hoping his lame joke would cause a smile to appear on those lips he loved so much. But nothing. Levi remained unmoving, lifeless.

Another sob broke free and he shut his eyes tight, tears dripping off his cheeks and onto Levi’s. “Levi, please, say something”

Everything was silent except for Eren’s sobs. He continued to rock, feeling something twisting around his gut. It was a subtle feeling, barely noticeable, but it grew more intense and Eren nearly screamed from the pain.

More tears fell from his eyes as his lungs and intestines constricted, pulling and twisting. But he didn’t cry from the pain, he cried because he knew what the pain meant.

 

The bond was braking.

 

His mate was dead. Died because he couldn’t do what he promised to do when he made Levi his mate. Protect him. And now he was being punished for it. His grip on Levi’s shoulder became tighter, shaking as he felt his bones snap. Not really, he was still in one piece, but it felt like it. Like he was being crushed, broken.

Eren would have screamed if only his lungs didn’t feel like they had collapsed. He couldn’t breathe, or think. Moving was impossible unless he wanted to cause more pain to shot through his body.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the pain resented. It was still there, just a dull ache, but it would come back, worse, and it would continue to do this for a month, until the bond had broken and he had been punished for his failure.

He gazed down unto Levi’s face. He was so beautiful, both in life and death. His once pale pink lips were now a bluish purple, skin cold as ice. He was dead, there was no point in hoping otherwise.

Eren pulled his arm up, using his sleeve to wipe away the blood on his mate’s cheek. He then cleaned his lips. Eren couldn’t help his instincts upon seeing blood smeared on his mate’s lips. He would have made a gorgeous vampire.

 

Multicolored eyes widened, sitting up, despite the pain. _I can turn him into a vampire. His heart wasn’t damaged. I can save him._

Eren laid Levi on the floor before crawling over to Ape’s body, tugging the dagger from his chest before making his way to Levi. He rolled his sleeve up, placing the tip of the dagger to his wrist, hissing slightly at the pain.

He blinked a few times, second guessing himself, but once he looked back at Levi, he knew he needed him back in his arms. With newfound determination, he dug the blade into his wrist before slicing up, gasping in pain and dropping the weapon before grabbing a hold of Levi’s chin, pushing his fingers to his cheeks to open his mouth.

He brought the bloody wrist to Levi’s lips, letting his blood slide down his throat, begging for it not to be too late. He only had a small window to turn a dead human into a vampire, and he hoped, prayed he didn’t miss it, that he could still save his wife.

 

“Eren?” The brunet opened his eyes, not even aware he had closed them and looked towards the entrance, where Hanji and a few other Survey Corps members stood, staring at him. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Eren smiled weakly at them. “Saving him”

Hanji blinked before sighing, tears glistening behind their glasses. “He’s gone Eren”

“No!” Eren pulled his wrist away, not caring about the bleeding as he pulled Levi back onto his lap. “I can save him. He’s going to be fine”

“Eren” They stepped closer, kneeling down next to him, taking one of Levi’s limp, cold hands in their own. “You know I want that to be true but…..It’s too late”

“NOO!” Eren snapped, practically throwing himself over Levi’s body, as if to protect him.

Hanji watched, tears dripping down their face and off their chin. “Eren, your kids are waiting for you”

Eren’s glanced at them. “How to you expect me to look my children in the eyes and tell them that their mother is dead?”

Hanji smiled sadly. “Don’t look them in the eyes” She remembered what it felt like to tell Levi about his parents, she couldn’t look at him.

Eren blinked at her, looking down at his wife’s bluing face before nodded. “Just a few more things” He leaned down and place a gentle kiss on his lips, before picking him up and holding him like he as so many times before. Like on their wedding night, after all the guest had left and he carried him to the bedroom.

Levi was heavier now. Not because he had gained more weight, or Eren had lost muscle, but because Eren was weak from the pain of the bond breaking and Levi was completely limp in his hold, not holding onto him, helping. “Where are they?” Eren asked, tearing his gaze from Levi to look at Hanji.

“Outside”

He knew he should be angry about them letting the kids come back here, and he would lecture them for it later, but right now, he was numb, nothing but heartbreak. He nodded, slowly carrying Levi out.

There were a lot of Survey Corps members there, all surrounding his children, keeping them safe. Hall was the first to see them, being the tall shit that he was. Most of the wounds on his face were healed by now and he grinned, pushing his way past the guards. “Dad-” He stopped his his tracks, smile dropping once he saw Levi, his mother, limp and bleeding in his father’s arms. He blinked, listening for a heart beat but heard none, at least not from the body he wanted to hear it from most. “Mom?” He whispered, stepping closer.

“Mom. Wh-what’s wrong with mom?” Carla came out from behind Hall. Eric was behind them with Kuchel in his arms. Eric was crying and Kuchel looked confused, not having seen Levi yet and not getting an understanding of what was going on by hearing it, like Eric had.

Hall was sobbing, holding his mom’s hand. He looked up at his dad with murder in his eyes, though not directed to the man in front of him. “Where’s the son-of-a-bitch that did this?”

Eren swallowed, trying to keep his own tears at bay, needed to be strong for his children. “Your mother killed him.”

Hall smiled softly. “Of course he did”

“Mom?” Carla pushed passed Hall and looked at Levi’s face. “He’s not...dead, right?” She looked up at Eren with glassy eyes, no tears falling yet. Eren’s heart broke at the sight and he slowly nodded, hating how the small action caused his daughter’s resolve snap. “NO!” She ran off, yelling no the whole way. Hall quickly followed her.

Eric started walking closer, still holding Kuchel in his arms. Kuchel looked at Levi before signing “What’s wrong with mom?” Eric sighed, putting her on the ground, signing back.

“He’s dead” Kuchel blinked, looking over at Levi before Eren, then Eric. Tears glistened in her eyes and she breathed in a shaky breath. She slowly nodded before turning away. She didn’t run off like Carla did, but she didn’t seek comfort. She tended to shut herself off and others out when she became emotional, just like Levi.

Eric looked down at Levi’s face. “I told him I hated him this morning, over a stupid car”

Eren nodded, remembering the conversation. “Don’t beat yourself up over that, you didn’t know”

“My last conversation with my mother is a fight. My last words are going to be ‘I hate you’” He blinked, a single tear dripping down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. “I will always hate myself for that”

“Eric, your mother wouldn’t want you to feel this way”

“Yeah well, he’s dead now” His voice cracked, and another tear fell.

Eren watched his son, before looking around to see Carla coming back with Hall, both red eyed and crying. Kuchel’s eyes were shining but no tears feel, while Eric was trying to keep his at bay. “We should go home, figure out funeral arrangements” Eren cleared his throat, looking away as more tears came and he pulled Levi closer to him.

The kids nodded, walking ahead with the other Survey Corps members, dragging their feet, heads down.

Eren strayed behind, wanting to take his time. Walking was difficult when you felt like you were being torn in half. He noticed the pain wasn’t as bad as before and it was actually going away.

 

He breathed deeply, watching his kids walk a head, vision blurry and unfocused with tears.

“E-eren?” The brunet stopped in his tracks at the soft whisper, eyes blown wide. He blinked a few times before looking down at the body in his arms, seeing tired grey looking back.

“Levi?” Eren’s voice was almost unheard, quiet and broken. He blinked a few times, watching a blue lips turn into a small smile. “Levi!” He said much louder, dropping to his knees and pulling his wife closer, hearing his heart beating and air filling his lungs, his chest rising with each breath. His skin was turning back to that perfect white and lips going back to pink. “Levi” He sobbed, grabbing his face and placing desperate kisses all over his mate’s face, earning a perfect giggle from him.

“Want me to tell you what heaven looks like?” Levi asked, smiling brightly at Eren.

Eren smiled back, tears of pure happiness now staining his cheeks. “When we get home”

“MOM!” The pair looked up and Levi was instantly attacked by his kids, all wrapping him in their arms and sobbing into his chest, head or back. They were crying and constantly saying mom, over and over.

Levi was beaming, holding them all best he could, kissing all of their heads. “I love you guys so much” Levi’s voice broke and he went back around, kissing each head of hair, including Eren.

“I love you too!” They all cried. They all were crying, even Eric and Kuchel, nether holding back or hiding in shame, just sobbing as they held him.

“I’m so sorry mama, I don’t hate you” Eric’s voice was muffled by Levi’s neck.

“I know baby” Levi rubbing his back, kissing his head.

“You’re the best mom ever” Eric said and all the others agreed quickly.

 

Eren watched this happen with contentment, smiling softly. After some much needed love, the kids backed away, wiping their eyes and standing, smiling happily at Levi as Eren helped him stand up.

“Levi!” Hanji ran in now, not wanting it interrupt the happy moments between the kids and mother, but they couldn’t contain themselves anymore and hugged Levi tightly. “Don’t ever do that again!”

Levi laughed softly, hugging Hanji back with as much strength as he could muster. “I won’t”

They embraced for a few more seconds before they parted. “We need to get you to HQ and make sure you’re doing alright”

Levi nodded, letting Eren drag him off to the car, his kids next to him.

 

\-------------

 

Everyone was taken care of, making sure everything was alright with the Jaeger’s before sending them home.

Levi was fine, considering. He was dehydrated, and his blood sugar was really low and Eren was planning on fixing that. It took a lot longer than normal to send the kids to bed, but it was a given considering they had just lost their mom and didn’t want to leave his side in fear they would wake up and he would be dead again.

But Eren convinced them by letting them know that Levi needed to rest and so did they.

It was nearing midnight by the time all the kids went to bed and Eren was currently standing in the doorway of the master bathroom, watching Levi play with his fangs.

Levi was tugging at his new addentions, brows furrowed. “This is weird. I’m...a vampire now”

Eren nods looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry”

Levi quickly turned his attention to his husband. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because I turned you into a vampire. I turned you into the thing you hate more then anything”

Levi blinked. “I don’t hate vampires. I hate ferals” The raven stepped forwards. “And I don’t blame you for changing me. Because of you I get to grow old with you, I get to watch our kids grow up, I get to become a grandma. That’s because of you” Levi placed his hands on Eren’s cheeks.

Tears filled Eren eyes. “You died in my arms”

Levi frowned, pulling Eren into his arms, holding him tightly. “I’m back, because of you” Levi turned Eren’s head so his ear was against his chest. “Listen. My heart is pounding, because of you” he kissed the mop of brown locks. “I’m right here and not going anywhere”

Eren held onto him tightly, gripping his shirt and sobbing into his chest “I love you Levi”

“I love you too Eren”

Eren cried for a few minutes before he sat up straight, wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. “You must be hungry”

Levi nodded, licking his dry lips. “Very. But I don’t know what to do”

“Just let your instincts take over, don’t suppress them” Eren tilted his head, showing Levi his neck. “Just do what comes naturally”

Levi’s silver eyes locked onto Eren tan neck, taking in the way the tendon stretched and the pulse point beating. Eren watched as grey eyes slowly turned amethyst. A beautiful glowing purple and Levi opened his mouth, fangs growing as he moved closer, his new fangs sinking into his mates neck and they both instantly moaned.

Eren’s vampire side cried in joy in finally getting his mate to bite into him, to seal their bond, to strengthen the bond that was broken, cracked and falling apart because of Levi’s death.

Levi pulled back, shaking in pleasure. His lips were stained red, blood dripping down his chin and his neck. Eren growled at the sight of his mate covered in his blood, pulling Levi into a kiss, his tongue licking his lips, tasting his own blood.

“Eren. Bite me” Levi moaned, tilting his head, nearly screaming when Eren sunk his fangs into him. “Please make love you me”

Eren pulled away, quickly taking his clothes off while Levi took off his own. “Fuck” Eren bit into Levi’s shoulder, making more blood drip down his body. “You’re so sexy”

Levi bit down, sinking his fangs back into the holes in Eren’s neck, loving the moans he was making. “I need you. I’m so wet” Levi was trembling as Eren brought him to the bed, spreading his legs. Eren licked his lips, quickly pulling on a condom, before pushing his head past Levi’s tight hole.

“Oh god, Eren! It’s so good” Levi cried, tugging Eren down onto him, sinking his fangs into him on the other side of his neck. Levi pulled away, moaning as Eren moved and his blood dropped down onto his body.

“Holy shit Levi. You are too sexy” Eren groaned, licking blood off Levi’s skin, tasting both his mates and his own crimson in the milky skin. He watched as Levi arched his back, panting and moaning. Tears stinged Eren’s eyes, and he pulled Levi as close as possible. “I love you” he sobbed, not stopping his movements. “I love you too much Levi”

Levi kissed Eren cheek, wiping the tears from his face. “I love you too” he pulled him down into a kiss. “I’m right here Eren” He smiled softly, running his hands through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you again”

Eren nodded, kissing Levi’s skin, gently making love to him, whispering how beautiful he was and how much he loved him.

They came together, holding onto each other together, moaning out the other’s name as bliss washed over them.

Eren cleaned them off, holding Levi closer to his chest, rubbing his back and kissing him lovingly. “I love you”

Levi nuzzled into his neck. “I love you too”

 

\--------

 

**Ten Years Later.**

**Christmas Eve.**

Levi and Eren were sitting on the armchair, cuddled next to each other. They were now 52 years old, Eren’s hair had started turning grey a few years ago and he let it change. He had a few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Levi still looked younger for his age, he had a few white hairs in his black locks, but nothing to bad, and he only had a few wrinkles under his eyes. He looked ten years younger then what he really was.

Hall and his wife Jessie were sitting on the loveseat, Hall’s arm around her shoulder. She was a beautiful pureblood vampire with blonde hair and brown eyes. The two had been married for six years, they met when they were 20, in college, and got married a year later, making them both 27.

Jessie was currently 8 months pregnant with their third child. Their oldest was a 5 year old boy named Jack, he had blonde hair and brown years just like his mama. Their second was a 2 year old girl named Macy. She was blonde as well, but she had blue eyes. The baby currently inside Jessie’s stomach was a girl and they were naming her Millie.

Eric, who was now 25, had married his highschool sweetheart, Ariel. She was a redhead and her eyes were a dark blue. The had been married for 3 years now, and they had three children, the oldest two were identical twin girls named Ella and Bella. They were 3, Ariel was pregnant when they got married, and the girl’s both had brown hair and blue eyes. The newest addition to the family was a 1 year old girl named Anna, and she also had brown hair and blue eyes.

Caral got married to a man named Mark. He was a tall man with Black hair and brown eyes. They had a two year old son named Charlie who was the spitting image of his father, and Carla was 4 months pregnant with a girl they were going to name Charlotte.

Kuchel wasn’t married but she did have a boyfriend named Zack, and he had asked Eren for her hand in marriage early that day, and he gave his blessing.

 

Levi watched his little family interact with each other, his grandkids playing and laughing, his own children smiling and talking with each other. He couldn’t imagine never seeing this happen, dying before Hall even graduated high school. Never meeting his grandkids, it was hard to think about how he almost missed all this, but Eren made it possible, brought him back.

Hall got up, stretching his arms above his head, looking down at his kids. “Alright, it’s time to go to bed”

“Nooo!” Jack whined.

“If you don’t go to sleep, Santa won’t come. He’ll skip right over this house and go to all the other homes around here” Ariel spoke, looking at her own girls. “So we need to get to sleep as quick as possible”

“Race you!” Bella yelled, already running down the hall with Ella behind her.

Levi and Eren stood, hugging the kids and grandkids, telling them good night as they made their way to the bedrooms.

Levi sighed, rubbing his eyes when he felt warm arms wrap around him. “Hey” Levi turned to his head to kiss his husbands cheek.

“Hi” Eren grinned, claiming Levi’s lips in his own. “Care to dance?” He turned Levi around to face him, holding his hand out.

“There’s no music” Levi put his hand in Eren’s, letting the ex-brunet pull him in closer to his body.

“I can fix that” Eren smiled, humming a soft tone, gently swaying them back and forth.

Levi smiled, leaning his head against Eren’s chest, listening to the vibrations in his ear. “I love you Eren”

“I love you too Levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks.
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of you for sticking with this and supporting me, thank you so much. 
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


End file.
